Broken Mirror
by SebastianMichaelisismybutler
Summary: It's not always easy to find the perfect match for you, sometimes you have to suffer to know what you were destined to. I'm horrible with summaries T.T Pairings: AmericaxEngland/Britain, A little: GermanyxItaly and a little RussiaxChina Warnings: Tearful ending, MPREG, Yaoi, Lemon :P
1. Chapter 1

Broken Mirror Chapter 1:

(UK's P.O.V.)

I never thought I would love someone this much. Yes, I loved him so much it hurt at times. I would have given anything for him. No, I would have given EVERYTHING for him. He probably felt the same way. I'm sure he did because he often told me so, more often than I told him. I regret that now.

Maybe I should start from the beginning…

I don't even know how this all started. All those things I felt for him. That I still feel for him. First I couldn't accept it, it was impossible. But I can't lie to myself. Nobody can't. Can they?...The world conference meeting was being held at Berlin, we were debating about world's problems. America presented his way of solving global warming while everyone else argued about who knows what. On the background I could barely hear Germany yelling at everyone to shut up and continue the conference as civilized beings, as I was just daydreaming, when everybody had their mouths closed and listened, Germany asked for opinions, then this guy who appeared to be smiling all the time with this cute-dumb look on his face, Italy, raised his hand to give the german his opinion. I just kept shooting glances of annoyance as France kept flirting with everyone that looked at him, not really paying attention of what was being discussed.

Then, the meeting was over for and would be continued the next day. Most of the countries decided to leave the conference room and go to their respective hotels to get some rest. It was rare that they were given the afternoon break although they had a late lunch break, they couldn't afford to waste it. That is, besides the other few countries that stayed to lurk in the building.

I was walking through a long corridor. My face felt a little hot from the running I made earlier, I stopped as I caught sight of the familiar wheat-colored haired man. I walked inside the room he was in and approached the younger country."Hey! America. Here's the document you left in the conference room earlier." I said placing the said papers on America's head.

America who was busy making slurping noises while drinking his milkshake turned his head to face me. He took the papers and laughed."Oh, wow. The king of forgetting things has brought me something I left behind, hahaha." The sound of America's laughter hit my nerves. "Ah! You little… Can't you say thank you!"

I sighed."Heh… when you were little you'd say 'Thank you Enwand' for everything, like a good boy…" this made one of America's veins pop and his expression grew darker."You always find a way to drag the past into everything that happens! Why don't you stop it already!" America shouted.

Taken aback I snapped back to America. "I'm only speaking the truth!"

"Our positions and relationship have completely changed since then! How come you cannot get that into your head!" America's voice thundered through the room but I didn't show any signs of backing down. Instead I continued to look at the younger, more powerful country with sheer defiance.

France and China who also remained in the room, totally ignored by us who couldn't help but be irritated.

France grimaced. "Here we go again…"

"Every single time aru…." China let out an exasperated sigh.

America still glared at me. "That's what I hate about you!" The lad shouted and stood up as he left the room shooting the door behind him. That struck something in me as I watched him leave. I felt my face suddenly go numb as I sweat dropped, I felt my shoulders drop.

~0~

Outside was cold and windy, it was dark already and the sky was dark but cloudy, it appeared as if it was going to snow because of the freezing wind that rushed from time to time.

Russia stood looking down to the street from the balcony of his hotel room. He sighed, the wind that rushed through his face was cold and even if he was used to the cold, still made him more frustrated. Tomorrow was the last day of the meeting, which meant tomorrow was the last day he would get to see HIM again, and then another 3 months or more had to pass for there to be another meeting. He had tried to get the young asian to like him, but he just wouldn't get the attention of the man. Back in his room, he turned to get the rest of his belongings packed up to be ready for tomorrow.

"One day I will be able to get my little China to like me…and if I get lucky, maybe.." he sighed full of hope,"..to love me" he thought with his hands up to his chin, fingers locked with each other.

'Why does everybody hate me? Does China hate me too?', he thought going outside once more looking at the dark starry sky as the clouds were going away with the wind and giving him a beautiful sight of the moon. He turned to go back to his room but stopped when he saw a man running, suddenly falling into the snow. He leant over the balcony to get a better look. His eyes suddenly widened as he realized the man who had fallen, was the same man who occupied his mind day and night. He hurriedly rushed out he door and down the stairs, he had no mind right then to think on going on an elevator. He went out the door and turned his head to where the man had fallen. He was not there.

"Man, I guess he left while I was going down the stairs", he gave and irritated sigh and went back to the hotel ignoring the looks he was receiving from the people he passed by.'I wonder what he was running from..he looked pretty scared', he thought as he made his way back to the stairs.

~0~

"Do you think this looks cute?", Italy said picking up the drawing ,of all the countries together in a big group hug, for Germany to see.

"Yeah sure", Germany said not even looking at what the italian boy was showing him.

"Just look at it Germany", the italian said as he got closer to him, with an innocent smile on his face, making him feel quite uncomfortable, with Italy's closeness to him he started to get a little nervous and his heart started to go quicker, he felt his cheeks started to get hot.

"I already saw it", he said with stiffness on his voice getting irritated, still writing notes on a piece of paper that lied on the table in front of him.

"No you didn't Germany! You didn't even turned when I called you", Italy said as he got closer to the german which made Germany react instantly,"I said I already saw it!", he said as he got up from the chair he was sitting on, shoving the italian away not even looking back as he made his way out of the room.

Italy just stood there thinking of what had just happened."I'm sorry, I never mean to make you mad, but you always ignore me..", Italy said staring sadly to the door knowing that the german wouldn't come back, vision starting to get blurry of the tears that threatened to fall.

Germany went out the main entrance. He just needed to get away from what had happened. "Gott, I'm such an idiot!", he said to himself as he sat on one on the benches outside the building hands on his face, "Italy…if only you knew.."

**Tell me what you think about it :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Broken Mirror

Chapter 2

England found himself walking trough the darkened streets of Berlin, a quite small cardboard box on his hands. The argument with America was still roaming through his mind. He went into the hotel he was staying for the meeting and made his way up the stairs and walking through a large corridor, stopping at one of the doors and opening it with a key that had the number 35B on it . "Why do I feel like this? I don't see why that comment has to affect me, I mean… He's told me things way worse than that."

He entered his room closing the door behind him and placing the box he was carrying on the nightstand, he walked over the red carpet to the bathroom taking off his shirt to take a bath and looked at the person that looked straight at him in the mirror."What is happening to me?", he stood there for a moment when he heard his phone ring.

The british went back to the room and picked up his phone from the bed.

"Hello?"

"Bounjor Mon Cher!", the familiar french accent on the other side of the phone sang happily.

"Hey France, what is it?", he said with a slight irritated tone while going back to the bathroom, turning on the hot water, his cellphone on his ear.

"Someone is at ze end of his tether", the blond said with a teasing voice.

"Just tell me what do you want", the english said trying to make his voice calm and relaxed, he wasn't in the mood for talking to anyone right now, specially France.

"Well, 'Mr. Leave me alone I'm better zan you' I was just calling to let you know zat we'll be having a get-together tomorrow, right after the conference, so you should really come", the french said with the same playful tone on his voice, that only made the english more annoyed.

"I'm not in the mood", he said placing his change of clothes on top of the well-made bed and sitting down staring at the floor, not looking at anything in particular.

"For some reason..I knew you were going to say zat", the frenchman said letting out a sigh as he sat up from the sofa he was leaning on."Does zis have anything to do with your 'fight' today with America?", he said more seriously.

England shot his head up, wide-eyed at the question,"Of course not! Why would that have to do with this?!", he shouted as he threw one hand and waving it above his head, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Because mon cher", he smirked,"whenever someone talks about him to you, you blush"

"What are you saying?!", England blushed even deeper, even though the french was not looking at him, France knew he was blushing now."What are you implying?!", England couldn't find a way to stop blushing, he was about to throw the phone out the window but tried to stay calm.

"I'm not implying anything, but you should really think of why that happens to you", France said before saying goodnight and hanging up leaving the english man with his mind clouded with thoughts.

He put the phone back in the bed and stood up heading to the bathroom, slowly dragging his feet on the cool tiles of the floor and went in the tub, feeling the already-running warm water run down his slightly tanned skin, he took a long hot bath to help him relax which never seemed to happen as France's words kept running through his mind and making him more confused than before he'd received the call. He turned off the water and got a towel to dry himself, putting the towel over his head and ruffling his hair to dry it he walked out of the bathroom.

Back in his room, he glanced at the packet he was carrying before. He went to the bed and put on his pajamas then walked up to the box and lifted up to examine it carefully not to drop it as he sat down and put it in his lap. The packet had no return address, it only said it was for him, the maid, of the building the conference was held on, came to him at the time he was about to leave.

"She said she found it at the front of my office", he muttered to himself as he leant down to take out some scissors from one of the drawers of the nightstand beside his bed. He looked at the box on his lap once more before cutting the tape that held the two lids together. It seemed like whoever sent the box was in a hurry because there were scrambled papers on top, of what seemed to be another box, and on the sides.

'I guess they didn't wanted it to break?', he thought as he removed all the paper on the box before taking out the smaller box out carefully placing it on the bed. England looked back inside the box and he noticed a neatly folded paper that was on the very bottom with handwriting on it, he took it out and read silently:

'I've thought about this a lot, and honestly I don't want this to keep going on between us. The fact that you know almost everything about me doesn't mean I am the same person I was when I lived with you. There is no way I can ever turn into someone you want me to be. Since I became independent you won't stop trying to remind me of what I do wrong now and supposedly you taught me to do right. I can't keep up with this anymore. If you liked so much what happened in the past then keep it, I don't want to have anything to do with it or with you.'

England read the letter over and over with a confused and worried look on his face not able to determine who had sent the packet.

"Unless…..", the english turned his head slowly to look at the small box he had taken out before and placed on the bed, eyes widening in shock as his suspicions were affirmed about the object on the bed at his side. It was the exact same puppet box he had once given America as a gift when he was a child. He felt his whole body trembling and his heart gave a sharp painful thud, his vision blurred as his eyes started welling up with tears rapidly wiping them away with the sleeve of his pajamas, reading the letter over and over to see if hopefully there was some kind of mistake, there wasn't. Everything was all clear. America didn't want to see him ever again.

~0~

Italy jogged tiredly not feeling his legs anymore but somehow kept running behind the german who encouraged him to go faster, which didn't seemed to be paying attention to what he was doing either. None of them were really attentive to what was happening around them lately. Their minds kept going back to last night, Italy was quite used to be ignored by Germany but this time it was different, like if something was missing and many things that hadn't been said. They had been invited to a get-together that same day in the evening after the conference, France had been very insistent that both of them went. The german, as always was not in the mood for going but Italy thought it could be fun since they weren't going to see most of them in a long time until the next meeting, so Germany accepted forcefully. That morning both had been running in silence for quite a long time by now and were evading each other's eyes. Italy wanted to talk but he didn't know what to say exactly or how to say it, specially because of last night's incident, he didn't want to make the other man angry again so he kept silently jogging behind like usual.

"So…", Germany said breaking the silence between the two, his voice almost a whisper wishing Italy hadn't heard him and just ignore it, but noticing that the boy behind him was looking at him with questioning eyes he continued, trying not to sound nervous, "where are you..uhh.. Going after we leave,and before we..um..start training again?"

"uhh?", Italy blinked several times as he realized that the blond was asking him a question but his mind didn't seem to want to answer it.

Germany repeated the question a little more confident as Italy listened closely trying to find words and gain courage to answer the question properly without looking like a fool, 'which I bet I already am', he thought.

"Ohh!…umm…well I was thinking about going home…to spend time with my fratello", Italy said awkwardly snapping out of his thoughts as he caught the german's eyes, removing a strand of hair off his sweaty face, he slowed down to be able to catch his breath before start to run again.

"Oh"

"What about you Germany?", the italian boy asked hoping he wouldn't get one of the german's usual short and simple answers which didn't really help to start a conversation.

The tall man though for a moment before glancing at the place he had started running sighing in relief. "Vell, I guess I'm going home too, there's a lot to do und I don't want to get behind in all the work.", Germany said stopping, finishing his daily laps and walked towards his stuff packed in a small green bag, taking out a water bottle he began chugging down on the liquid while sitting down, he usually didn't have awkward conversations with Italy, but when he had he just ignored it and tried to act normal around the Italian, but this time it didn't seem to be working,"Plus, I want to make sure my bruther hasn't got in any trouble either".

"Ohh..". Italy felt the awkwardness come back as she sat down next to Germany,'What am I supposed to say anyway? Should I ask him so I won't get confused later? But..what am I going to say? I don't want him to get mad at me again', he struggled thinking of what to say as he turned to face the german who sat peacefully looking at the rising sun, since it was early in the morning it had been a little dark outside, when they started their exercise it was around 5:10 a.m. and now it was probably 7:00 o'clock.

"Um..Germany?", Italy spoke up with a serious but low voice, looking at the ground hoping the words he wanted to say were there.

Germany turned to look at him in surprise for the serious tone on his voice.

"What is it Italy?", worry started to show on his face, but it went away as the other nation continued to speak, not calmer than before.

"C-Can I ask you a question?", Italy knew he had to do this but it was so difficult that it felt like it was going to ruin everything and make Germany hate him, however if he didn't talk he would be haunted by those feelings for the rest of his life, and that would probably feel the same thing as being rejected.

"Okay, ja ask me", Germany shifted so he was facing the italian who seemed to be thinking really hard on what he was going to say, he wasn't really sure if he wanted to answer whatever the smaller nation wanted to ask him."Vell..?", he said waiting for Italy to respond which seemed that it was never going to happen.

The northern country hesitated slightly before raising his head and lock his eyes with the german's, feeling slightly embarrassed as his cheeks flushed pink.

"Well I wanted to ask you..",

"Hey Japan!", Germany interrupted waving at the asian who approached them behind Italy, giving him a thankful smile, for he had saved him from having another awkward conversation with the child-like country sitting in front of him.

"Ohayōgozaimasu", Japan greeted and smiling at both of them receiving a quite sad look from the italian's eyes but with a welcoming smile.

"Hey Japan!", Italy said as he got up from the grass slowly and lazily, then gave Japan one of his trademark hugs, as Japan returned the hug he glanced at the blond standing beside them and looked at him questioningly before breaking the hug and sitting down near the spot Italy had been sitting before.

"I just wanted to ask if you would like to come with me to the hotel's restaurant for breakfast, I assumed that you would be done by now so I thought you'd be hungry", Japan smiled fondly at both of them.

"Ja, that's a good idea, should we go then?", Germany got up from the floor and motioned them to go inside with him.

"Your question will have to wait Italy", he whispered to the italian before walking inside the hotel lobby after the asian, leaving Italy behind.

Italy looked at the german leave sadly,"Sì... It always does..", he sighed and followed them inside the tall building.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters. But the story is mine! :D

Warning: Story may contain inaccurate history facts, M/M relationships, AU fanfic, human life for characters, MPREG, Tearful fanfic, etc.

**IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI THEN I SUGGEST YOU GO ELSEWHERE ****:)**

Thought: ' words ' = single quotation

Speech: " words " = double quotation

Broken Mirror Chapter 3

China paced around his room walking in between the bed and the suitcases he had brought along with him, then going back to the bathroom only to start his pacing again. He was trying to relax and clear his mind, he had woken up hours before his alarm went off at 6 o'clock, and had not had a good night sleep either which was causing him to stress even more. France had called last night and had invited him to a get-together right after the world conference. After last night he didn't think he could go and enjoy the party like nothing was happening, and this was just something that couldn't be hidden forever, someone would have noticed eventually anyway, but that didn't mean it was okay to hide it. The asian usually did not get involved on other people's problems, but this..this was just..terrifying..and he didn't know what to do or how to react to it. Like always he definitely would keep quiet, the issue would come out to the light one day and he would not have anything to do with it, but that didn't seem right though.

"How can this be possible~aru?!", he thought out loud while sitting abruptly on the bed placing his head on his hands, elbows resting on his knees. Suddenly his phone rang loudly and made him jump, he got up and walked over to pressing a button before placing it next to his ear.

"Hello~aru?", at first there was no answer but there was a rustling sound on the background, as if the person was looking through papers.

Finally, after some minutes of waiting, someone spoke up,

"Hello China!"

The long-haired country knew who it was, because of the man's soft and low but full of energy voice that always greeted him when he called or at the conferences.

"Oh, Hello Russia, how's it going~aru?", he asked without any actual interest on what the answer would be, right now was not a good moment for the russian to call but he wouldn't be rude either.

"Everything's good", the tall man said, leaving in an awkward pause that seemed to last forever.

"So…did you need anything in particular~aru?", China said deciding to break the silence before it got awkward enough for him to just hang up and leave the phone there.

Russia hesitated a little before answering," Well, I was going to ask if you would stay at the party after the meeting today?"

"Uh? Why's that~aru?", the chinese was taken aback by the question, 'why would Russia want to know if I'm going or not?' he thought."Well I was, but now I'm not so sure", he said hoping the other would understand and forget about the matter but he knew that was not possible.

"Why?"

"Because I have a bunch of work to do~aru"

"You can do that later"

"But..uh..it's a lot and I might not have time to finish~aru"

"...You should really stay", Russia's voice lowered, almost intimidating.

"But... okay I'll stay~aru", it was impressive how by even through the phone Russia could convince him or rather force him to do something it was just something that couldn't be controlled, it just happened.

"Okay see you later then",happy with the answer, Russia hung up leaving the other man in silence looking at the carpeted floor in deep thought.

He stayed silent for a moment, listening to the noises outside the window.

"There is no way I will be able to stay like this for long~aru" China collapsed on the bed, looking at the hotel room's decorated ceiling, the thought of last night invaded his mid once more.

~FlashBack~

China walked through a long hallway illuminated by warm and cozy lights, the carpeted floor felt hard and rough under his tired feet. It was dark outside and it had been snowing a while ago, he turned to another corridor and stopped at a door opening it slowly poking his head inside to see if someone was there, he recognized the room instantly, it had an old wood-made desk and on top was an antique fashioned lamp that illuminated half of the room, there was also a large window that revealed the blue light of the moon reflected on the frozen water of the fountain in the garden and the white snow that fell from the sky elaborated in the grass a white beautiful carpet, it was the room France and himself had been in when America and England had a discussion earlier.

"If the lamp is on, then that means someone was just here~aru", he muttered to himself and scanned the room to see if someone else was there and he had not noticed. "I guess he needed to do something else~aru".

He walked over to the place he'd been sitting at and spotted his small, brown-colored bag and picked it up. Dragging his exhausted feet and having his stuff in hand he turned the door to leave but a white envelope-like folder that laid on the desk caught his attention. He moved the wooden chair in front of him to the side, walked towards the desk and picked it up but left the rest of the papers down, close enough for him to read the text that was printed in the cover, he read the address it had been sent to, the name of the receiver was typed as Alfred F. Jones. The folder had a logo that appeared to be from an important organization.

"What is this? I guess it's from an important business company in the US~aru?"

The folder was already open so it was easier for him, he looked at it and faltered a little, feeling weird for looking at someone else's mail without permission, but curiosity got the best of him and continued, taking out two pieces of paper. The first one had signatures in it, probably from the members of the organization? Under that a neatly handwritten warning about the importance of the documents in his hands, then there was the same logo that was in the folder before, below it, it said ,"A.A.C.R.", he read out loud.

He switched the papers in his hands and looked at the second paper to read it silently, he leant on the desk while his eyes moved from side to side slowly reading through the rows of words. As he scanned through the lines his eyes narrowed in confusion. Suddenly, his breathing stopped and his composure straightened, he dropped everything on his hands to the floor, heart pounding hard and loud in his chest and eyes widened as he took steps back from the desk in terror. He reacted quickly and got the papers from the floor to put them back in the desk,then turned to the door to leave. Closing the door behind him he ran to the exit when he crashed into England on the way, to his very bad luck.

"What in the bloody hell is!…China? What's wrong?", the english man saw the horror in the long-haired man's eyes.

"Nothing", the asian tried to stay calm but it was impossible.

"What happened?", England asked softly gently, trying to make the other to face him and placed his hands on his shoulders but the other man turned his face away.

"Mr. Britain?", a low and soft voice called from the end of the corridor, one of the maids held a box and looked at the men with questioning eyes.

"Yes?", the british released China and turned towards the woman.

"I..uh..I gotta go~aru", China being released from England's grasp headed to the front and ran outside to the garden, much to England's confusion.

"China wait!", England considered going after him but decided to leave him alone, he did looked really scared. He returned his attention to the female,

"What do you need?"

"This was in the front of your office and it had your name on it, so I came to give it to you", she held out the box for him to get it.

"Okay, thank you" He took it carefully with both hands and turned to the door,'Man, I hope he's okay', he thought then walked to the door himself to leave, getting his coat and hat first, it had been such a tiring day and he needed some rest.

Outside the enormous building there was a big garden and many rooms surrounded it until they reached the very main entrance that led to the street.

'Gāisǐ!' China repeated in his mind while running again as soon as he reached a the door to go outside the building and ran past the different doors but stopped at one. He opened it and ran inside closing it behind him.

"M-my God, what do I do n-now~aru? Why did I have to open that envelope?!", he slammed his fists on the desk nervously shaking and closing his eyes, he felt like he would pass out right there. He remembered the water bottle he had brought with him, eyes still closed, he searched for it blindly with one hand at his side, but opened his eyes when he found nothing.

"What? Where is my bag?", he looked around the room but the satchel was nowhere to be found."Damn, I should have left it in the other room~aru!", the thought of going back to the room made chills go down his neck, but he couldn't just leave it there, he considered going back to the hotel and pick it up in the morning but important documents were there too so he couldn't leave without it. He opened the door slowly, checking if someone was outside, having the coast clear, he got out and ran to the entrance door, the less the time he was there the better. As he ran he spotted someone sitting in one of the benches of the garden, it was strange, who in their right mind would want to sit outside with this cold. The man that was sitting lifted his face and looked at him, it was Germany.

"China? Vhat are you doing here so late?", Germany asked rubbing his hands together to keep them warm looking seriously at the other man in front of him.

"Uh..I forgot my satchel", China replied, worry covering his face once more.

"Oh, I see", Germany noticed how unusually nervous the other was, he didn't know him that well but it was still weird.

"Umm..You don't happen to know if England left already, do you?", the asian asked nervously scratching the back of his head and glancing inside the structure.

"No I barely came out here"

"Oh..Okay, well see you later", with that he entered and the german watched him disappear in one of the corridors.

Germany turned and looked at the place the other had been standing for a moment, he let out a deep sigh, then got up and went inside too but entered into the meeting's room.

China stopped at the room's door and stood there for quite a while, his hand resting on the handle before he found the courage to turn it and open the door. He walked in scanning for his bag and found it on a chair close to the wall.

"What the heck..I'm pretty sure I dropped it", he looked around in confusion until his eyes landed on a briefcase with an american-flag sticker on top of the desk, the folder and the other papers were not there anymore.'Oh Crap!'

"Hey China! How's it goin' bruhh?", China froze recognizing the voice as America's and turned to the origin of the voice meeting the smiling face of the energetic country.

"Uh…ehh…uhh, hello America", he started panicking as the other man approached him with a warm smile.

"What you doing here so late man?", the other man was oblivious to his agitation.

"Uhh…well I..", his voice cracked in anxiety,"came to get my..bag", he blurted out quite loudly in desperation, but the vivacious country didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, I found it on the floor over there", he pointed towards the door,"I put it here so it wouldn't get lost, okay now that you have it, see you later bro!", America gave him a big smile and left the room taking the briefcase with him.

The asian could not move, he was too shocked with the other man's peacefulness. He snapped out of his thoughts and took his bag from the chair while he made his way to the door. He walked along the hallway to the garden outside, Germany was not there anymore.

He got out of the building into the darkened streets, his whole body shaking nervously and cold sweat running down his forehead, it had already stopped snowing and it was so cold he could see his own breath as he walked across the garden.

'I better hurry up or else they might come look for me to see if I'm alright~aru', he started running when he went out the door.

It was pretty late, probably around 12:00 am, the streets China ran through were desolate and there was no soul around, not in the stores, not in the parks, nowhere, the freezing air and his sore and tired legs made the asian fell like falling to the ground, but he had to continue, to go back now would just make things worst if he talked to Britain again and his luck was already bad enough for him to get in more trouble. The sky grew darker, but it was cloudy, it appeared as it if was going to snow again.

'I should have waited a little longer! What if he asked anything? What was i going to say?', he turned on a corner and slowed down to catch his breath, he walked through what seemed to be a rich neighborhood, there was a big hotel in the middle and the floor in the whole street was covered in snow, many of the cars there were all covered in white, and their wet, shiny windows reflected the light that emanated from the luxurious hotel. The sky started to clear and reveal a bright, full moon. He started to run again but a big bump of snow crossed his path and made him fall in the middle of the street. As he got up breathing harshly, his lungs filled with cold and dry air coming through his mouth, he looked up and spotted a tall man with a long, whitish scarf and a winter coat on one of the hotel's balconies, looking down at him.

"Damn!", China said under his breath as he saw the man in the balcony go inside hurriedly. He got up and ran to hide in the nearest car. He sat near a big truck's tire as he saw the man in the entrance of the hotel, obviously looking for him.

"Wait that's..", he leant into a pile of snow in front of him to take a closer look but without being noticed. Suddenly the man turned his head towards the truck, his face was visible then.

"R-Russia?!, he covered his mouth and held his breath wondering if the other had heard him, but Russia seemed to give up and went back inside.

'Man, this is just not my day', he got up and ran several streets until he reached his hotel. He ran all the way to his room without hesitation. This had been definitely a tiring day and he just wanted to get some rest. China took a long bath and went to bed right away, but sleep wouldn't come tonight.

Germany sat in one of the chairs of the room looking up into space, his mind clouded with thoughts. It was time to go back to the hotel and it was really late, he was the only one, other than the maidservants, in the building. He gathered his stuff and went out the door to the dark, cold streets, his face flushed a soft pink as it got in contact with the rushing cold air running through every road. The hotel wasn't very far from there, his house wasn't either but they wanted to be closer to the meeting's place because Italy would take a long time to be ready, even if he got up extra early. The hotel had a big elegant lobby, he checked in and went to the elevator. It was around 1:00a.m., so there was nobody around. The hallway that led to his room was dark and cold, however he did not had any problem getting to the door and inserting the key into the lock. He set down his bag on a nearby table for a moment taking off his coat and hanging it on a hook by the door closing it behind him. He turned to the beds and saw sleeping Japan on the bed in the far corner facing the wall. Japan had left about 2 hours before the..incident with Italy. Then turned to his own bed finding Italy curled up on the covers, sleeping soundly. He looked at him for a moment but let him sleep there, if he woke up the other now he would need to talk to him, which wasn't very desirable at the moment, then walked over to the Italian's bed. But there was something that didn't look right about sleeping in Italy's bed as strange as it sounded. Deciding it was not a good idea, he went to the sofa that was near the door of the bathroom and settled himself in it, resting his head on top of arm resters of the sofa, he glanced at the ceiling.

"I wish I should have not said anything", he muttered before shifting to his side and falling asleep.

~End of Flashback~

France prepared everything at the meeting's place, the party would take place in the salon and that had already been decorated and was ready for all the activities later in the day. There had been a lot going on between the other countries. This should be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters. But the story is mine! :D

Warnings: This fanfiction may contain, yaoi- M/M relationships, MPREG, Tearful plot, inaccurate history and/or series' facts, AU fanfic, Human life for characters, etc.

**IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI, THEN I SUGGEST YOU GO ELSE WHERE :)**

Sorry If I take long on updating but I have all kinds of school work D:

Thought: ' words '

Speech: " words "

Broken Mirror Chapter 4

Italy sat next to Germany on the long table, just like all the other countries did. This was finally the last day of the world conference and the meeting was almost over. Everybody kept shooting glances at the clock as if looking at it would make it go faster. The Italian's mind, as always, wasn't able to concentrate on the matters discussed. For the first time ever, Italy wasn't hopping around and yelling for pasta. He was just thinking.

'Why is Germany acting like this? Did he not mean what he promised all those months ago?', 'Then why would he say it if he was not going to keep his promise?', Italy sighed deeply as the memories of some time ago flooded his mind.

~Flashback~

Italy laid on the floor of his room drawing, Japan and he were staying in Germany's house. Germany and his boss were really busy getting ready for Russia's visit, he wanted to become friends with Germany. The German seemed pretty stressed and sometimes he ignored Italy more than usual, which worried Italy a lot.

One night Italy went to bed quite early and fell asleep instantly. He had a dream about Germany and Japan, they were discussing something that appeared to be really serious. He got closer to them and overheard their conversation. He heard Germany telling Japan that it was better if they didn't go to war with Italy because he might betray them again.

Italy was shocked, why would they say such a mean thing?, he woke up and jumped out of his his bed, screaming in terror, and ran through the hallway rapidly into Germany's room. As soon as he got there he jumped on top of the taller man's bed screaming, the German jumped in surprise and tried helplessly to calm down Italy.

When Italy left Germany's room he called France for help, but the other just yelled at him for calling at such a late hour. At last Italy calmed down and told France his problem, the other man gave him advice and Italy followed.

He wrote a letter to Germany which he would read to him in person and not forget what he would say.

The next day, Italy found Germany in his office, he tried talking to him but his voice cracked constantly and couldn't say a single word that made sense, since Germany could not understand what he said, he left from there but dropped the letter on the floor and forgot about it.

Germany noticed the Italian acting stranger than usual, and got worried about him.

Later on that day Japan was cleaning around the house when he spotted a paper lying on the floor, he picked it up and tried to read, but he wasn't able to understand the strange scribbling written on the paper.

Then he found the German in the living room,

"Mr. Germany, I was cleaning and I found this" he held out the letter for Germany to see.

"Vell, you don't have to clean", Germany said,"I take care of it myself, in any case, just don't vorry about things so much"

"No, you're letting me stay with you so…More importantly, please look at this", he held out the paper to Germany,"It has some strange scribbling on it"

Germany took the paper and began reading silently:

'To Germany. Hello. It's Italy. I had a scary dream recently. Its a dream in which you forgot about me. I'm worried that you might really forget about me when you become friends with Russia. Let's be friends forever. Also, sausages taste bad. Italy Veneziano'

"T-This is vhat he was thinking?!", Germany said out loud.

"Amazing you can understand it?!" Japan seemed more surprised that Germany was actually able to read the strange writing.

Italy sat on a rock, staring into the distance and holding a small, furry cat. Germany spotted him and walked up to the small country.

"I-I-Italy!", Germany said slightly nervous. Italy seemed to tense up and stayed still not turning around. "I vant to talk to you. Got a minute?"

Italy turned around nervously. "Ah! Germany, s-sure!"

"Ahh, I-I won't forget about you just because I'm becoming friends with Russia."

"Huh? Really?", Italy smiled widely.

"Yeah, anyvay I'll promise you so give me your pinky finger"

"Like this?", Italy held his pinky finger out to Germany.

"Yeah", Germany brought up his hand and intertwined their fingers together.

"Germany..what is this?"

"It symbolizes a pledge. I was told that it's how the Japanese make a promise", Germany said removing his hand, dropping it to his side,"Italy, you'll probably experience more dangers from now on. Let's make an arrangement between us. When you need me, I'll be there for you without fail. And when I need you, you'll help me out. Okay?"

'Vee~ an arrangement with Germany? This will make me closer to him and he won't forget about me!', Italy thought as he gave the taller man a big smile.

"Okeh!", both nations sat down on the grass and looked at the distance for a while before going back to the house.

~End of Flashback~

Italy stared into space submerged in thought.

"Italy!", Germany's voice was clearly showing his state of disarray, close enough to snap.

"Ahh!", Italy fell to the ground in surprise,"Oww!"

"I've been calling you for the last five minutes and you just ignore me!"

Germany stood at the door looking at the Italian with infuriated-blue eyes.

"Sorry Germany I was thinking"

"Vhatever, it's time to go", the German opened the door and walked outside. He turned around expecting to find Italy following him but found him sitting in the same spot.

"Vell! Are you coming or vhat?".

Italy reacted to the outburst and got up following the taller nation outside."Sí, I'm sorry", he said in a low voice.

They walked down the hall to the exit, Italy noticed they were going the opposite direction from the party.

"Hey Germany, aren't we going to the party?"

"I don't feel like going, you can go if you vant to", the blonde kept walking without facing Italy.

"But you said you would come with me", Italy said, his tone pleading.

"I did, but I'm not in the mood"

"But Germanyyyy!", Italy whined.

"Don't start Italy! I don't vant to go and there is nothing you can do to change my mind"

Italy looked at Germany with big, shiny-pleading eyes, bitting his bottom lip and brought his hands together close to his chin.

"Italy I mean it!"

The smaller nation increased his pleading whimpering.

"Ahh! Fine I'll stay vith you..", Germany said giving up. Every time Italy looked at him that way the only thing he could do was to surrender.

"Yay!", Italy jumped up and down as he grabbed from Germany's arm. "Let's go then, Germany! Big Brother France said it was on the salon on the other side of the building", He said enthusiastically before walking alongside Germany towards the salon.

When they got there, everyone was in the room enjoying themselves. They went and sat at the table Japan was sitting at, waiting for them.

For the rest of the night they enjoyed the party and had a good time, as long as they could fake that everything was okay between them, then it was okay.

England stood and leaned on the wall looking at the other countries have fun. This didn't have any sense to him, they could have had a nice quiet reunion, but it had already lost control and so far it was a party instead of the small "get-together" that France had talked about. There was alcohol, food, and music, everyone appeared to have fun, some other countries had joined them on the party and now the room was packed with people.

"Are you having fun Mon Cher?", England turned to find France holding a glass of wine.

"I told you I was not in the mood for parties"

"Oh come on Mon Cher! You're not having fun because you're just standing there! Don't be such a joykiller!", France smiled.

"Just go away! I'll find something to do"

"Sure you will", France said with a mocking tone and walked into the crowd disappearing from sight.

The English sighed and glanced around the room in search for something to do. Then his eyes stopped at someone sitting across from him in the enormous room.

America stood in the other side of the room looking around with a bored gaze, he kept staring at him blankly until he realized America was also looking at him. He turned his head rapidly and stared at the ground, then lifted his head and looked towards China's table. America noticed this and turned his head as well.

England did not need any more awkward situations with the American. Having America not talking to him, and them being on the same room, was enough. He looked again to where the younger nation was, but he wasn't there anymore.

He glanced around to find the other man and found him sitting at the bar with a drink on his hand. America turned and caught eyes with Britain which made him sigh harshly and got up putting the glass on the table. This got to the Brit's nerves and followed America into a large balcony with a small door as an entrance.

England entered and closed the door silently, he walked and stood next to America looking at him with angered eyes.

America rested his hands on the edge of the balcony.

"What! So now you're following me?!", the English jumped at the sudden outburst.

"What?"

"Wasn't I clear enough? Why don't you leave me alone! I don't want to see you!"

"Why won't you talk to me!"

America turned forcefully and headed for the door.

"Stop running away Alfred!", England screamed, fists clenched, America reached the door and his had rested on the handle but he let go.

"There's nothing I want to talk to you about!"

"But I do!"

"I don't wanna hear it!"

"But you have to!"

"Just leave me alone!"

America wasn't facing the door anymore, he looked at England with eyes full of rage. But there was something else in his eyes. The British stepped closer to him but the other took steps back.

"What's going on America?", he asked in a gentler voice and grabbed the other by the shoulders.

"Nothing of your concern!", America released himself from England's grasp and looked away. "You wouldn't understand!"

"How do you expect me to understand if you don't explain it to me?"

America stared into the distant clouds and sighed deeply.

"I don't want to cause any pain", he said in a low voice barely audible.

"What? What do you mean 'pain'?", England was confused. What did America mean? Did he do something bad?

The English waited for a response but the other man just stayed silent.

"How can you cause pain?", he repeated.

America, then, turned his whole body away from England and put his hands on his face. A rush of anger and frustration traveled through the smaller nation's body making him take America by the shoulders, spinning him around to face him, and shake him anxiously. "Answer me!"

He stopped suddenly, when he noticed a tear fall from America's cheek, America turned his head immediately to the side in shame.

'What? America's crying?!'

"Answer me America!", he shook him again trying for the other man to face him, but the other just kept turning away from him.

"I didn't want to hurt you!", America blurted out leaving England wide eyed. "I didn't want to get hurt", he continued,"I thought that if I didn't talk to you and you didn't talk yo me…I could..forget these..", he hesitated,"..feelings", he looked down shutting his eyes closed. England couldn't understand.

'Feelings? What is he talking about?'

"I'm sorry America but I cannot understand you, what do you mean?"

America puts his hands on his face and sobs quite loudly, England pulls him hesitantly into a hug and comforts him.

"I-I love you Arthur!", the taller nation said between sobs.

"W-What?", England was shocked. What? America loved him?! Everything made sense now, how America didn't want to see him or talk to him.

"Ah, you idiot!", England hugged America tighter, "Why would you do that?"

"B-Because I didn't wanted to hurt you or hurt myself", America said crying loudly, but soon was quieted when a soft pair of lips covered his own. England kissed him softly and lovingly. America hesitated but closed his eyes and kissed him back. England smiled into the kiss and gently pulled away raising his hand and rubbing America's cheek.

"You could never hurt me America", he said softly,"I love you too."

America threw his arms around Britain and hugged him tightly as he started crying again. England hugged back and caressed America's back for comfort.

They stayed like that for a moment until America stopped crying. The English man supposed the other was tired so he opened the door that led inside.

"You should go get some rest"

"Okay", America said wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

England let him out the door and walked behind him inside the salon. No one seemed to notice them. They walked in silence to one of the guest rooms, where America had his stuff in, and closed the door after them.

"You go take a shower while I take out your pajamas", England said pointing to the bathroom.

"Okay", America said silently and went inside the bathroom, closing the door and leaving England alone in the bedroom.

'This is the best thing that could ever happen to me! How could America think he would hurt me?' England looked through America's bag for his pajamas, a small smile formed in his lips. As soon as he found the clean clothes, he closed the bag, but a white envelope fell from one of the pockets.

"What is this?", England picked up the folder and looked at it for a moment.

"I'm ready!", America's voice called from inside the bathroom.

England put the folder back inside the case rapidly.

"Going!", he answered. He went and gave the clothes to America who emerged from the bathroom fully changed moments later. England pulled back the covers and motioned for America to get in. As soon as the younger nation was tucked in, Britain turned to the door to leave but America's voice stopped him.

"Don't leave me", his voice was low and tired,"At least until I'm asleep", he said pleadingly.

England looked at him questioningly, but smiled and sat on the couch that was nearest to the bed.

"Okay, I'll stay here with you"

America looked at him with tired eyes and smiled,"Thank you", he closed his eyes and fell asleep moments later.

England smiled fondly at him, this reminded him of America's childhood. He himself felt really tired, this was surely a crazy day. The English no longer knew what time it was and knocked out as well.

Arthur woke up to the noise of a bird singing outside the window. Today was a really bright day despite all the heavy storm of snow the past few days.

He looked around the room and found the bed empty.

"Darn! My back hurts", he got up and went to the bathroom,"this is what happens when I sleep on the couch", he washed his face and dried it with a clean towel. Britain walked out of the room and headed over to the kitchen. As he got closer, the noises of the kitchen got louder.

"I guess we're not the only ones who stayed", he muttered to himself as he walked though the door and finding France, Canada, Japan, Italy, Germany, China and Russia, all eating, or drinking coffee.

"Good morning", he said walking over to the counter and getting a mug, serving himself some coffee.

"Bonjour Mon Cher, it iz a bright morning zoday isn't it?", France approached England with a cup of hot chocolate in his hand.

"Indeed", England said without turning away from the counter.

"Oh come on! Aren't you going to tell me what you were doing in America's room last night?", France said in a teasing voice getting closer to England.

'Oh damn, they did notice', England thought trying to find a good response.

"Actually…", the English started but was interrupted by America stepping into the room. Everyone looked at him in surprise, he walked to the counter, where Britain was, and got himself some coffee. When he was done he turned to everyone, who kept looking at him in silence. He stepped next to England and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek, then walked out the door leaving everyone wide eyed. The countries looked back at England who was blushing heavily.

After a moment of awkward silent, France spoke up.

"So zat is what you two were doing", Britain blushed deeper and pushed France away who laughed hysterically.

Later everyone went back to their breakfast and their conversation.

Germany stood up after finishing his food.

"I think its time for us to get going", he looked at Italy and Japan,"Danke for everything France."

"Soyez le bienvenu Germany, you guys have a safe trip back."

"Arrivederci Big Brother France!", Italy got up and hugged France briefly.

"Arigatō Furansu", Japan was the next to talk before following Germany and Italy out of the room. Russia then got up and asked China if he was ready to leave, since their homes were on the same direction, they would part together, although, they both seemed to act a bit weird with each other.

So, now the only ones in the room were France and Britain.

"Well, I guess I knew all along that zis would happen. I must say félicitations then!", France said in a playful tone.

England turned to the sink with a pink flush on his cheeks.

"I guess", the English said quietly,"what worries me is that America was acting a bit strange"

"What do you mean Mon Cher?"

"Well, he was crying the whole time."

"He might have been too happy"

"I guess, wait, why am I telling YOU this?"

"Je ne sais pas, well, I gotta go, it was fun! We should do it again sometime"

"Heh, no way"

"See you later! Tell America félicitations!", France grabbed his bag and walked out the door.

"Okay", England stayed there a while longer.

'Man this is amazing! I cannot be any happier right now!', he smiled widely and walked out the door too, but headed to the office that was assigned to America when they got there the first day.

When he got there, he opened the door slightly and poked his head inside, he saw the American sitting at his desk, but there was worry on his face. He was holding the same folder England had seen the night before, with a concerned look.

Britain opened the door completely and stepped inside.

"Hello America"

America jumped in surprise and rapidly hid the folder behind him.

"Oh, Hello England"

"What are you doing?"

"N-Nothing, why?", America threw the folder to his opened hand case.

England noticed this but didn't gave it importance.

"No reason, just asking….So where are you going from here?"

America looked up at him surprised.

"Uh…Well, I was thinking that…well…you know…"

"Talk right America!"

"Well, I was thinking that you could come to live with me or I go with you?", America said rapidly.

"What…Oh well, I'm not sure"

"Come on! That way we can always be together!"

"Okay then. But we're going to my place! Because I don't feel like living among a bunch of Americans"

"Hahaha, okay then, let me just get ready and we'll leave", America got up and gave England a quick peck on the lips.

"Hurry up then you twit!", England blushed and pushed America back on the chair.

America looked at him in the eyes and smiled.

"I love you"

The British smiled back.

"I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters. But the story is mine! :D

Warnings: This fanfiction may contain, yaoi- M/M relationships, MPREG, Tearful plot, inaccurate history and/or series' facts, AU fanfic, Human life for characters, etc.

**IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI, THEN I SUGGEST YOU GO ELSE WHERE :)**

**Warning: This is a R-18 chapter . **

Thought: ' words '

Speech: " words "

Broken Mirror Chapter 5

England and America decided to move in with each other, although, they hardly stayed home. They mostly went to visit museums and stores together. However, it felt weird, like there was something missing, well, until one day.

Three weeks after America and England had moved in together, they decided to buy a house. Since they were living in England's house, it had little space for both of them. The new house was beautiful and nothing like the old one. This one was really big and had an enormous, well kept garden. It was great for both of them because America was used to big, spaceful houses, and England was in his homeland.

One day, they went on a picnic. After he ate lunch, England watched America play football with some kids.

"Hey! Why don't you come and play?", America asked while running towards the British.

"I don't fell like getting dirty, besides I don't know how to play", England said sitting up and putting his arms around his knees.

"Aww come on! I'll teach you!", America grabbed England's hand and pulled him up.

"Wait! No, I don't want to!", England tried to pull his hand free but it was impossible to be released from the stronger nation's grip.

America pulled England over to the kids and gave him the ball.

"Here throw it to me," he ran the opposite way and turned around to receive the ball.

"But I don't know how to throw this!", England yelled.

"Try your best!"

England threw the ball with all his might, but it only flew a few feet away.

"Haha! Is that the best you can do?", America laughed.

"Shut up you git! I told you I couldn't do it!"

"It's okay", America said, "I was like that at first, well a little better..ahem..But all you gotta do is practice!"

"Whatever, its time to go, hurry up", he walked back to their picnic and started picking up the food and plates.

America ran to him and helped get everything to the car. It was already getting dark.

Their drive home was long and silent. England had fallen asleep on their way back. America seemed to be thinking about something and was really serious.

"Alfred, are you okay?", England asked, America hadn't noticed he was awake.

"Uh…yea," he said quickly as he wiped his face. It seemed like he'd been crying.

"You seem worried and you didn't eat at all in the park. You want me to get you something?", England asked as he sifted around his seat to reach the food that had been left over.

"No, I'm not hungry. You can just get some rest if you need it." he said in a low voice.

England sat up in his seat and rubbed America's shoulder as they stopped on a stop sign.

"I love you, can't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, I'm fine Arthur. I love you too." He turned around and kissed the other's forehead.

England stayed still until he felt a warm tear land on his cheek. America was crying again. England was so confused, but he thought the other was ashamed that he was crying, so he didn't say anything.

America pulled away and continued driving. He drove in silence through the dark streets that led to their house.

When they got home, they went to bed right away without a word.

England thought he needed to talk with America about before, but did not insist. He would soon regret that decision.

The next day, England woke up really late. America was no longer lying beside him. He got confused. He searched around the house quickly. He looked everywhere he thought of. He noticed that the other's car was missing too.

"Don't tell me he left me!" he cried. England had a reason to believe so because of the predicament the night before. But he still did not know what it was about. He started his own car and went looking for him. He was nowhere to be found. He finally looked in the last place he expected. In the pond.

When he got there America was on the pond swimming. England felt relieved as he let out a breath. He walked to the edge and stood far enough not to get wet.

"America! I was so worried, I didn't know where you went! You should have told me!"

America did not say anything. He simply splashed on the water so hard, it made England slip and fall into the water. The American laughed and swam away quickly.

England laughed as well, since getting mad at the other would not get him any drier. He swam after him and bit him on the shoulder once he caught him. America dove under the water to get free and when he came up England splashed him in the face. He chocked on water and coughed it up, but Britain was laughing too hard to care.

After a morning full of games and swimming, the two nations laid in the edge of the pond. America played with the other's hair. It was wet and falling on his face. He leaned down and kissed England, pushing him down, and kissing him again under the water. They sunk lower and lower.

After a while holding their breaths, they came up to the surface and got out of the pond. They laid on the grass, America kissed England tenderly. He could feel the other getting exited, he was too. England smiled as America held him close, kissing him lovingly.

When America finally pulled away he started to remove England's shirt, earning a nod from the other nation in approval. Then England removed his pants and lied down again. America leaned and kissed the other briefly while removing his shorts revealing his manhood for Arthur to see. He could see the nerves in the British eyes.

Their breath quickened as they got more exited.

Cautiously, almost as if he was afraid of doing something wrong, England ran his hands across America's strong chest, feeling every curve of muscle.

"I'll be gentle", America said softly, gently pressing their lips together. England took a deep breath and relaxed while America trailed a path of little kisses down his neck.

The English moaned, his hands coming up to wrap themselves back in America's hair. He tugged at the hair, and brought up Alfred's lips to meet his own again. Their tongues danced together, making their breath quicken even more. Then England switched their positions, so now he was on top instead of bottom.

Cautiously Arthur leaned down and gave America's hardened member an experimental lick. He could feel it twitch in his hand and heard the stronger nation moan sensually. But England didn't look up from the task that he had settled himself on. Slowly he took Alfred into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the organ. America bucked his hips, but England stayed steady on him, holding his hips in place. Whatever Arthur couldn't fit into his mouth he used his hands on, making it all the better for the other. Just before Alfred was going to cum though, England pulled away, ignoring the whine he got in response.

"Hey! No fear!"

"Haha shut up you twit"

Then suddenly without warning, America grabbed his waist and flipped their positions yet again, making it so that England was on bottom again. America tore his boxers off and threw them side. He soaked two fingers with saliva and pressed one of the digits inside Arthur's entrance, then two. Stretching him and relaxing the area. He then pulled out his fingers and placed his tip at England's entrance. Arthur gave him a reassuring nod, and squeezed his eyes shut as America buried himself inside of his lover. England placed his hands on America shoulders, trying to ignore the burning pain that was caused. Alfred kissed his cheeks, all over his face, doing his best to reassure the smaller country.

After what seemed like forever for both of them England finally gave a nod for the other to go ahead. America pulled out until only the head was in, and then thrust all the way in. England moaned as Alfred hit his prostate on the first try.

Arthur moved his hips up with the thrust. He raked his nails across America's back, leaving long red scratches across his back. Both panting, they brought their lips together into a heated kiss. England saw white as his prostate was hit yet again, and in a flash he came. America couldn't take the feeling of England's muscles clenching around him, and he came as well with a moan, collapsing on top of the other.

They laid next to each other, sweat running down their faces.

"I love you Arthur."

"I love you too Alfred."

* * *

Germany sighed as he sat Italy down in the grass, running a gloved hand through his hair with annoyance. The two countries stayed silent taking deep breaths and trying to remove the mud of their faces.

"I told you not to run to zat side of the forest, but you never listen", Germany said removing his shoes.

"It's not my fault, Germany!" Italy protested with a whine, wiping his eyes to prevent any dirt getting inside, "I thought I saw England coming for me!"

"England is not even here! And hurry up you've got a lot to make up, so for missing training you have an extra mile to run!" Germany barked the orders and got up.

"What?! But Germany!", he whined.

"No whining! If you vant to finish fast then I suggest you get going."

Italy got up and dragged his feet along the dirt-road and started running, taking in the fresh scent of the pine trees.

The snow had already started to fall a few minutes before. He could hear the German's breaths behind him.

An hour before, they were training like usual, but Italy had felt really bad and did not feel like training, he had a lot to think, but Germany had been really insistent, so he ran all he could into the forest to get away for a moment and feel the serenity of nature. Unfortunately, he fell into a hidden swamp and had almost drowned. Then Germany showed up and rescued him yet again. After that he was lectured about that's what happens when he skipped training.

Italy did not say a word for the next mile until they reached an open area by the forest. The grass appeared to be very well kept by itself even though the snow could ruin it.

"Hey Germany, can we rest here?", Italy said slowing down.

"Um?..I suppose", Germany said. He appeared to be thinking really hard lately and was rarely focused on what he was doing.

They sat down and were silent, slowly catching their breaths.

"Hey", they both said turning to each other.

"You can go first", Germany said turning back to stare into the woods.

"Grazie, um..I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me", Italy said playing with his hands and looking down at them."And I want you to know that I'll try harder from now on", he then turned to face Germany, who looked at him softly.

"Keine Ursache Italy, and you don't have to thank me, I promised you I vould always help you", Germany said looking at a surprised Italy.

"So…you didn't forget your promise!", a smile formed on his child-like features.

"Of course not, how could I forget? I alvays remember it each time I have to save you when you get in trouble", they both laughed.

"I'm glad", Italy scooted closer to Germany.

"…But you see Italy", Germany took a deep breath,"There's this feeling inside me…zat drives me to protect you and make sure you're okay."

"…Germany? What are you..?"

"Please, Italy, let me finish", he interrupted,"I don't know since vhen I started feeling like this, but before I knew it, whenever I was with you..I felt better, no matter the situation I was in, you always made me feel better."

Italy looked at him silently, playing with his hands anxiously.

Germany stood up and motioned for Italy to get up as well.

"And I think is time for you to know…zat..", Germany fumbled silently for the words as Italy looked to him expectantly.

"Yes Germany?", Italy said with hopeful eyes.

"I-I-I …"

Italy kept silent.

"Ugh! Why is it so hard to say!", Germany said irritably.

"Uh…then, can I say what I wanted to say?", Italy said nervously.

Germany nodded and turned to the ground, his cheeks flushing a bright pink.

"….I love you Germany…"

Germany looked up at Italy with wide eyes.

"You vhat?!"

"Uh… sí Germany, ti amo", Italy blushed,"Are you mad at me?"

Germany was still shocked.

"Uh? ….Nein! I-I..I love you too Italy!", Germany said taking Italy's hands on his own.

"Really?!"

Germany leaned down and pressed his forehead to Italy's. In a voice so soft Italy could barely hear, he whispered, "Ja, Ich liebe dich."

Italy held him tightly, pressing his face against Germany's chest. "I'm happy...I'm really happy Germany. I love you! I love you so, so much." A few tears streaming down his cheeks.

Germany held his slim body, not trusting himself to speak. His body trembled, and was afraid to move in case he did something wrong. Italy pulled back slightly and wiped his eyes. He reached up and took Germany's face in his hands, pulling him down slowly. Germany stiffly lowered his neck, resisting a moment as Italy lifted himself on the tips of his toes. All of the tension fled off him as Italy pressed their lips softly together.

Germany pulled back and smiled. He hugged Italy tightly and looked into his eyes.

"I love you so much too Italy."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters. But the story is mine! :D

Warnings: This fanfiction may contain, yaoi- M/M relationships, MPREG, Tearful plot, inaccurate history and/or series' facts, AU fanfic, Human life for characters, etc.

**IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI, THEN I SUGGEST YOU GO ELSE WHERE :)**

•**Apparently I did not put a separation between the USUK scene and the GerIta scene -.-' in the last chapter, but I went back and fixed it. In any case someone thought Germany and Italy just popped out of nowhere :p *cough* Salma ¬¬ *cough***

Thought: ' words '

Speech: " words "

Italics: _England's point of view _(this probably won't make sense now but later you'll get it (: )

Broken Mirror Chapter 6

When America and England got home that night, the house was a complete mess. England had forgotten to clean the day before they went to the park.

"Somebody forgot to clean," America teased.

"Shut up, you're going to help me clean the rest in the morning." England entered his and America's room, picking up dirty clothes and shoes from the floor.

England cleaned the house everyday. Which was not such an easy task because America would sometimes go around the enormous house and make a mess in every room. America never usually did anything but complain about the food, which his hungriness would make him eat eventually.

He walked further into the room and placed the clothes in the bed, America stood at the door watching him.

"Hey, can you help me put those in the washing machine please?", England said not turning at him and instead putting away the shoes underneath the bed.

After a moment of silence he turned to find the clothes in the same place he'd left them.

"Hey America! Didn't I tell you to….", He turned to the door. He saw America, but he was walking away and wiping tears again. England was lost again. He had no clue what was wrong. He left the rest of the shoes in the floor and walked out.

"Alfred? What's wrong?This has been going on for days. I need to know what is wrong." As a fact, America seemed depressed lately and was not as energetic as before.

"I'm sorry…I can't tell you."

"Don't you trust me? Can't you tell me America? I really would like to know. No, I need to. I want to know if I can help you. We should be able to tell each other things like this."

"Arthur, I'm sorry. I just can't," He said and then whispered as if the other wouldn't hear, "Man am I going to miss you."

England felt a little weird in his stomach. He thought the other was thinking about leaving…But he did not bother to carry on, and he pretended as if he didn't hear anything.

But he started to stress about it. It ate at him. There had to be something bothering America, and England needed to know.

He knew that anything that bothered the other that much needed to be stopped. And the other's last sentence totally confused England.

He immediately thought he was planning on leaving. But where would he go? What would he do? WHY?!

Soon he forgot about that night. Though, he would not forget how upset America was.

_Two months later.._

One day, while at the park with America, England lied on the grass. They were having a simple conversation about the World Conference they had attended before.

They were talking about all the countries that were with them and how different they were. But America changed the subject.

"Arthur…I love you." He lifted his hand up to England's face and caressed his cheek.

"Why are you so sweet at such random times?" England took the other's hand from his face.

America stood up and pulled a confused England to his feet. Then he did the most unexpected thing for the English. He knelt down on a knee in front of England.

"Arthur, I love you. And I want to be you forever, and I want to know that you are and always will be mine," he took out with his free hand a small black box opened, a gold ring on the inside,"… Would you marry me?"

England was wide-eyed. He was speechless, his vision became blurry as tears of joy formed in his eyes.

"Of course I do! Oh America, I love you!" He threw himself at America and they both fell to the ground.

Alfred smiled up at Arthur, he sat up and took the ring out and put it on his new fiancé. With a fond smile, he put the box back in his pocket, and took England's left hand. The English was grinning in excitation and blushed a bright shade of pink.

"This must be the best day of my life." England hugged the other tightly again.

"There's still something I want to do. Come with me." America got up and helped the other up again. He took England's hand and led him to the car.

Once in the car, America drove to their house hurriedly.

When they arrived, America got out of the car and closed the door without a word. He went into the house and left England confused inside the car.

After a moment America came into view with a black bag. There was something inside.

He got onto the car and went to the road again.

"Can I ask what this is all about?" England asked after a moment of driving.

"You'll see." Outside the sun was going down, and a sky full of stars shined above them.

The surroundings were familiar to England as they went in between trees and forest.

Then he noticed their destination when America pointed from inside the car. The pond. A full moon started to show its face.

America parked the car by a big tree, took the bag and got out. He walked around the car and opened England's door.

"Wow you're such a gentleman," England walked towards the pond and stopped at the edge. America followed him and set the bag on the floor.

"So, what are we doing he-" America stopped him by putting his finger on the other's lips.

"Hush."

America reached for the bag on the floor and took out two neatly folded flags. The American flag and the English flag. He handed the respective flag to England and looked at him with a smile.

England seemed to get the point of what America wanted to do. He held one side of his flag for America to take and took the side that was offered to him. They tied the flags together right as the full moon appeared.

America looked at him sweetly.

"This is how we will prove our everlasting love for each other. This proves that our love is the most valuable thing we carry, and always be," with that they placed the flags at the end of the pond, so that it flowed down the creek toward the river.

America took England in his arms and kissed him. It was a really romantic experience for both countries. Happiness flowed in their hearts.

But little did England knew that that would not be as long as he expected, or would have wished…. For America had more hiding deep inside him than England would have ever expected.

Something that would change everything. Everything. It would have an everlasting effect on the English. Pain and sorrow would fill into their lives, and a fake sense of happiness would have to take over for all they would lose.

_And to think I had everything I wanted….everything that could finally keep me satisfied…_

* * *

Nervousness, anxiety, they were emotions Russia felt as the car rumbled down the narrow streets of China. China and him had agreed to have dinner together at China's place.

He hadn't seen China in person since the last conference, which was some weeks ago. He felt nervous because he'd never been in that situation. However, he knew that China was not like the others.

Whenever they were together, Russia felt good and comfortable. China wasn't afraid of him like everybody else.

He pulled over in front of a small but nice house. He sighed as he turned off the car and got the keys. Once out, he locked it and walked towards the entrance. He suddenly stopped and ran back to the car. He opened it again and took out a quite large stuffed panda with both hands.

He went to the door and hesitantly knocked twice. He waited until he heard footsteps coming from inside the house. Then the door opened revealing China holding a wooden spoon.

"Nǐ hǎo Russia, you're early-aru," China held the door open for Russia to get in until he spotted the stuffed animal on Russia's hands.

"I got this for you, I hope you like it," Russia held the panda for China to get it.

China took it and smiled.

"Xié Xié," he thanked.

Russia smiled back at the Asian and walked in, taking in the sweet smell of rice cooking.

"So how have you been?" Russia asked sitting down on the couch.

"I've been good-aru, what about you?" China walked into the kitchen to continue cooking.

"Same," Russia got up and followed China into the kitchen. He stood next to him while the other stirred the rice on the pot. He leant down and placed a soft kiss on China's cheek.

China turned bright red and turned to face Russia sharply.

"Ayia! Don't do that out of nowhere-aru!"

"But I thought we were dating.." Russia said on a low voice.

"We are, but I still need to get used to it-aru!"

China and Russia had started dating a month ago when Russia finally confessed to China. At first China had been really confused with the whole thing but soon understood what Russia meant and accepted. So far their relationship was going good but the random awkward moments between the two made China wonder if it would eventually work out.

"Anyway, help me get the table set up-aru," China walked away from Russia's side and took some stuff to the table.

Russia stood in the same place China had left him. He just stared at China with big-violet eyes.

"What are you looking at aru?"

Russia smiled.

"Just you."

Russia walked towards China and caught him into a tight embrace. His small companion huffed out in exasperation but instead of breaking free, he snuggled deeper into his arms.

He could feel infinite joy and contentment fill his body. Before he wasn't even allowed to touch a hair.

He was lost in thought until the smaller nation moved to get out of the embrace.

Understanding, he simply smiled and offered his lover a way out. He leaned down, his lips brushing against a delicate mouth. Like always, there was a hesitation, an uncertainty.

He could feel the small body tremble beneath his fingers and trying to pull away, but like the ocean beating against the cliff side, with a little persuasion from him, the slight resistance melted away into nothing.

Russia felt heavenly bliss. He could not believe he was finally kissing China. He had dreamed about it, yes, but now it was actually happening.

They pulled away from each other for a moment when air was needed, and Russia stared down at the Asian's deep eyes of melted chocolate and amber shimmers. "We are together, da?" Russia asked.

"Yes –" Before China was able to add his customary "aru" at the end of his reply, he was cut off once again as Russia conquered his lips in a passionate kiss. This time, China did not try to pull away.

He allowed Ivan to invade his mouth, and he felt him smile into the kiss. China's cheeks were dusted with a more heated shade of crimson red. Russia hugged China tighter in the embrace, his arms wrapped tight around his petite frame. China pulled away from the kiss, mumbling, "Ivan, you're holding me too tight, aru…"

"Uh, sorry," he let go of the smaller man, who immediately walked away to the stove blushing.

"Yao…" Russia murmured from the other side of the room. "Don't be so sad, da?"

"I … I'm not sad; I am just so… embarrassed-aru…!" was China's muffled voice.

"Nyet! Don't be embarrassed. We like each other, da?"

China looked up, locking his dark-colored eyes with Ivan's pale violet ones. "I- Ivan…"

"But you do like me, don't you?"

Yao nodded and gripped the wooden spoon on his hand as he said, "Yes-aru."

* * *

Man I'm tired :P I wrote this entire chapter in one day.

Nǐ hǎo: Hello

Xié Xié: Thank you

Nyet: No


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters. But the story is mine! :D

Warnings: This fanfiction may contain, yaoi- M/M relationships, MPREG, Tearful plot, inaccurate history and/or series' facts, AU fanfic, Human life for characters, etc.

**IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI, THEN I SUGGEST YOU GO ELSE WHERE :)**

•Time to get married :DD

Thought: ' words '

Speech: " words "

Italics: _England's point of view _(this probably won't make sense now but later you'll get it (: )

Broken Mirror Chapter 7

America and England spent the next summer together, they were happier than ever. They had gotten married two months ago. Everybody had been there and everything went great.

*Flashback*

The church wasn't very popular but it was big enough to house the nations invited over for the wedding. The outside of the church was just like a beautiful white castle and the inside was decorated with white walls and golden sculptures. The only human there would be the priest, Austria had kindly offered to play the wedding music on the church's organ. America stood at the alter, idly chitchatting to France to keep him company. His nervousness slowly leaving and coming as he remembered what he did there.

On his other side, Sealand stood looking quite proud, a cushion in his hands with the rings.

"Maybe I should call and see if they are alright..." suggested America with a bite of his lip, damn he was so nervous!

"I'm sure they are well..." France assured, turning his head as he saw Italy run up to him and whisper something into his ear before returning to his seat.

France smiled a little and patted America's shoulder. "Good luck..." was all he said then he returned to his seat.

The American looked around helplessly as he heard Austria begin playing the music. The doors to the church opened, though he kept his back to the door...he didn't want to see England until he was right next to him. His hands were sweaty and shaking. What if he did something wrong? He stayed still the whole time.

Then everyone turned their heads as they saw England walk down the aisle. England bit his lip at all the watchful eyes, glancing up at the alter and suddenly relieved that there, his future husband stood, waiting for him.

America's eyes fell on the Brit and he felt his heart thud harder in his chest. With one hand he tugged at his his white tuxedo.

"You look beautiful…" he whispered.

England couldn't help but blush, slipping his hand into America's with a soft smile. "And you are the most handsome man in the world..." he whispered back.

They both wore white tuxedoes. America had jokingly suggested that England wore a dress. But that only made him get hit in the arm by the British.

Some moments later the priest came out and got ready. He went and stood in front of the couple raising his hands in the air to quiet the whispers.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two men, Arthur Kirkland and Alfred F. Jones in holy matrimony," The priest began, an honest smile on his face as he gazed at the couple.

He opened his bible and started reading a passage.

"Hey, it better not be boring," America whispered to England.

"Shut up," he smiled.

After the priest was done talking he turned to face America.

" Alfred F. Jones, will you have name to be with your husband, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," America looked into England's eyes the entire time.

The priest then turned to England.

"Arthur Kirkland, will you have name to be with your husband, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," England smiled sweetly at America.

The readings from family and friends came next. France had had a problem with his readings, since it was a British bible, he had trouble pronouncing some words, which occasionally made America chuckle. Then after the solos were sung, it was finally time for the exchange of vows.

The priest gave the word to America, who took England's hands on his own and looked into his green eyes.

"I, Alfred F. Jones, take you, Arthur Kirkland, to be my lawfully wedded Husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

The older man then gave England the word.

"I, Arthur Kirkland , take thee, Alfred F. Jones , to be my lawful wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance, and thereto I give thee my troth."

The priest motioned for Sealand to come forward with the rings.

America took the first ring.

"With this Ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen." America slid the ring on England's finger.

England smiled and took the second ring.

"With this Ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen." England slid the golden ring in America's ring finger.

"You have declared your consent before the Church. May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings. What God has joined, men must not divide. Amen. I then declare you husband and husband, you may now kiss the Groom."

America smiled and kissed England tenderly. Everybody clapped and cheered for the just-married couple.

After that they all went to the salon and had a party that made mostly all the guests knock out on the tables.

*End of Flashback*

America and England went to the beach one day they were bored. They walked along the shore holding hands and talking. Many people gave them weird looks. It would have been embarrassing to anyone else but England didn't care and so did America. The American was telling jokes about him being the winner at some hamburger competition or something while England looked at the seagulls fly in the horizon. The sun was going down already, it was past seven o'clock. They were laughing and having fun, losing track of time, until America pulled England to face him. He suddenly became very serious, almost frightening.

"What's wrong Alfred?"

"Nothing...sorry. I just wanted to look at you again," He said. England did not question why he had done that, he should have, but he did not.

America grabbed his hand and they continued walking, but this time, they did not talk to each other. They just walked and looked at the stars that continuously appeared in the night sky. They were so pretty, and because England was sharing the sight with his husband, it was a whole lot better.

After that, they thought it was time for them to go home, so they got on the car and drove in silence.

When they arrived home, America stopped him again. He pulled England near him and prepared to speak. He stood silent for a while, until England decided to help him along.

"Did you have something to say America?" he asked.

"Yes, but it is too hard for me say. I just don't know how to say it."

"America, come on. You can tell me. Don't be afraid to."

"Arthur….I don't think you and I can be together anymore."

"What? What do you mean Alfred? What went wrong? What did I do? Did I do something wrong? Please explain this to me America…please…" England became confused and frustrated.

"Well, I don't mean that… I am leaving you really… There is more to it than you think. But if it counts, it is not you. It's me. It's my fault."

"Alfred! I still don't understand! Explain what you are trying to say to me! Please!" England found himself shouting and nearly crying with aggravation.

"Arthur, If I could, I would… But it is too hard for me to say."

They stood in silent for a moment as a tear rolled down Arthur's cheek. America still staring into his eyes. England closed his eyes and looked away. _He's leaving me…. _A tear rolled down the American's cheek also. England did not understand why America wouldn't tell him.

What could be so hard to say to the one you love? He needed to know why the other thought they couldn't be together. He needed to know, but America was still crying, and he didn't know what to do.

England placed his hand on America's cheek, and wiped his tears as he looked into his eyes for another moment.

America took a second to find his breath and to calm down. Arthur had to do the same because that was really upsetting him. There was obviously a big reason to why America couldn't tell him what was wrong.

He found himself thinking up many different things as to what could be wrong with the other.

_Could it be that he loves someone else? Could it be because he doesn't like me anymore? Why does he say it is his fault? What did he do wrong? _

He didn't remember the other doing anything that would show they didn't belong to each other. He always thought they were perfect. Maybe he had so easily over looked something that was relevant. Whatever it was, he had to know, and he would demand an answer from America this time.

He would not over look it any longer.

"America, come on. I have waited long enough for your answer. Its time to tell me."

"Arthur," America placed his hand on his husband's cheek,"I don't want to hurt you."

England pushed his hand away from his cheek harshly. "America, come on, stop stalling, come out with it!" He demanded and saw hurt strike the other's face.

"I guess I have to Arthur… I can't keep this a secret anymore… I guess I have to tell you.."

He shed a tear and took a breath. He looked like he was prepared to break some terrible news to England. Arthur didn't think he was prepared for what was to come. But, America hesitated again.

"Arthur…" He leaned forward and rested his head on England's shoulder, with his arms wrapped around his body. "If you don't want to be with me anymore, if this is all too hard for you, you can leave me… I will understand…"

"I will never leave you… just tell me what is wrong…"

America opened his mouth, but no words came out…. Well at least Arthur didn't think so… He pretended not to hear it… He pretended as if it never happened… It was something he would never want or expect to hear… Everything then was a blur…

"Arthur… I.. Arthur, I am sorry… Please…."

* * *

Want to know what happens next? Review! :DD

There were some spelling errors here but I fixed them already ^-^


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters. But the story is mine! :D

Warnings: This fanfiction may contain, yaoi- M/M relationships, MPREG, Tearful plot, inaccurate history and/or series' facts, AU fanfic, Human life for characters, etc.

**IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI, THEN I SUGGEST YOU GO ELSE WHERE :)**

•Ok so don't hate me for this… I already hate myself ;_; *goes to a corner and dies*

Thought: ' words '

Speech: " words "

Italics: _England's point of view _(this probably won't make sense now but later you'll get it (: )

Broken Mirror Chapter 8

_Leukemia…_It kept echoing in his head…_ Leukemia…_he knew that word…..

His heart stopped. "What do you mean America?"

"What do you think I mean Arthur?….I mean..I have cancer."

"What? No… Huh? How? You've had it all along and you didn't tell me?! Why Alfred! Why didn't you tell me before?"

"The doctors said to live my life like there was no change. And.. I did not want to hurt you, that is all I was worried about…"

"You still could have told me! I can't believe you didn't tell me!" England tried to calm down but he felt tears filling his eyes even more than before.

"I thought that it would hurt you Arthur."

"It hurts more that you wouldn't tell me! I have a right to know, I'm your husband, your love. You should have told me… I needed to know.." Tears fell from his eyes, more clearly than before.

"I'm sorry. This is why I was crying that night I told you I loved you." He took England into his arms again. "I'm really sorry."

England was silent for a moment.

"Will you be okay?"

"Well.. I haven't responded to any treatments for a few months… the doctors say that I could have a month to live or a few years, they don't know for sure."

England started crying terribly. He couldn't lose him! He wouldn't let it happen. He could not see America leave him once more. He loved him so much. More than anything. He noticed the other was not crying anymore. England felt confused.

Wasn't America upset that he was going to die? Wasn't he upset that he was going to lose him?

"Since when?" England said sternly.

"What?" America was taken aback.

"Since when are you sick?" England looked at him seriously, tears running down his cheeks.

"Well… I was noticed by the results that came in the mail, apparently it had been a month already." America looked down, he didn't want to see pain on his lover's eyes again. He couldn't stand it.

"I'll be fine.." America said caressing England's back softly.

"But Alfred…" England found himself so hurt that he almost choked on his words. "What am I going to do…if..if you d-die? You don't need to leave me… do you?"

"Not if you are willing to bear with me.."

"Of course I will Alfred! I love you so much! It hurts…"

America pulled the other away from him and walked inside. He said one more thing though.

"I wish you wouldn't have fallen in love with me.. It would have saved you so much pain."

England found himself avoiding him that night. He felt that if he saw the other, he would cry again, knowing that he would lose such a great man.

The love of his life. The only person he truly loved and the other loved him in return. But he knew that he would have to forget this and try to live like he always had done.

A day later, England took America out to dinner. He took him to an expensive restaurant, and they ate like a starving family. It was a lot of fun but very expensive. Near the end of their meal, America burped really loud, making everyone plug their ears, and some fall.

England laughed really hard, until a waiter asked them to leave. They ran out of the restaurant and forgot to pay the bill.

"Oh well, they didn't have good service anyway. Those waiters and cooks were so slow!"

"Yea they were! They moved like slugs!"

They both laughed as they strolled down the avenue. They decided to go into town that evening. They were going to go window shopping. They just wanted to have fun. But how could England have fun, knowing that America was going to leave his life forever? He needed to make the best of the last days he had with the other.

"Ooh Ooh I want that Arthur! It looks so cool!" America squealed.

England laughed as they ran inside and looked at the desserts in the candy shop. America reached up and grabbed a candy cane that was on the wall. He licked it right away.

"Eeww this is nasty!"

England laughed really hard. "Maybe because it is fake and is covered in dust!"

"Eewww!" He threw it on the ground and it shattered.

"Oops.. I guess I'll be paying for that."

America chose an ice cream cone that was bigger than his head. They shared it and sat in the park. America licked some chocolate off England's nose that got there by accident.

Late that night, England couldn't sleep. America was snoring like a baby, but he could not. He cried. How would he go on in life without him, pretending to have fun, when America dying kept flashing in his head?_ No… please god have some pity on us..let me die first…He is such a great guy.. just look at what he does to me.. He has made me a new man.. he has changed my life…_

England snuck out of the house and drove a far ways away. He drove for at least an hour, until he parked in front of Japan's house. He tapped the door gently, hoping he was awake. A few quiet noises could be heard inside the house.

Japan opened the door and looked at England in shock. "Uh? What are you doing here England?!"

England realized that it had been a long time since they had last talked.

England stuttered, "I need your help Japan."

"What's wrong? And why do you come to me?" He frowned.

England started to cry. "America is… He's dying Japan.. I need your help.. You were the only one I could think of that could help me. Please Japan.. I will never bother you again."

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know.. I don't know.. I have no idea of what to do…" England felt more upset and frustrated than ever.

"Wait.. what do you mean he is dying?!"

"He has cancer Japan."

"What?! Has he gone to the doctors?! Have they treated him? Have they given him an operation or something?!" Japan looked upset and frustrated too. He and America had known each other for a really long time.

"The doctors have treated him.. But his body is no longer responding to the treatments… I think an operation would be his last hope.. but we can hardly afford that ourselves."

"I see. You want me to help you pay for it. Well, I appreciate America a lot.. I will help. He needs it.. and he deserves to live." Japan gave England an honest smile.

"You don't know how much this means to me.."

"I know you are hurt England.. I'm real sorry. But I am hurt too.. He is my friend." Japan hugged England in reassurance..

England felt awkward hugging him, since he was so used to America's arms. It felt better to know that someone else cared though. He thought that this would be his chance. The chance to save America's life, to keep his love alive.

He would have done anything to find any help whatsoever. he hoped he would benefit from the operation they would pay for. _But what if he doesn't?_

* * *

It's ok ^-^ the story will continue.

Review!

P.s. I'm sorry if the chapters are shorter (specially this one -.-) but I won't put more Gerita or Rochu unless you want me to. Let me know if you do :)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters. But the story is mine! :D

Warnings: This fanfiction may contain, yaoi- M/M relationships, MPREG, Tearful plot, inaccurate history and/or series' facts, AU fanfic, Human life for characters, etc.

**IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI, THEN I SUGGEST YOU GO ELSE WHERE :)**

•I'm so sorry for the late update, but I had things going on. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy ^-^

Thought: ' words '

Speech: " words "

Italics: _England's point of view _(this probably won't make sense now but later you'll get it (: )

Broken Mirror Chapter 9

England went home that night and snuck into bed. He leaned in close to his love and gazed at him. America was sound asleep and the moonlight drifted through the curtains showed off his beautiful features. His cheeks and his manly chin. His hair was messy and tumbling around his eyes. England moved it out of the way and smiled. _How did I get so lucky as to be with him? _He was perfect in all ways. _The total opposite from me._

America rolled over and the sheets drifted to the floor. This revealed his almost-nude body. He was wearing nothing but smiley-faced boxers. England watched as he smiled.

America had so many great qualities about himself. Not only his looks, but his personality too. He had a sense of humor and was so innocent, he could always have fun. He never took anything for granted. But England did. He took _him_ for granted…He never realized before…How much he meant to so many people.

After that, he felt sick, lost. He suddenly realized that he wasn't the only one who did this. Everyone took him for granted; everyone expected too much of him. He

deserved so much better.. but then it was too late..

America woke up then and blinked, staring at him. "Morning," He said, "Sleep well?"

"Good morning. Yes, I slept pretty well.." _Actually, not at all…_ "How about you?"

"I was having a great dream about us in a Jacuzzi and we were-" He was cut off by England's hand covering his mouth.

"I don't think I want to know," he kissed the American's forehead sweetly and got up from the bed.

America watched England disappear into the bathroom as he started to get up and putting some shoes on.

"Hey, let's go play outside in the garden." America said, walking up to the door.

"What? In your condition? You're sick, you shouldn't be playing, you should be resting."

America ignored him and ran through the house and outside, letting himself fall and roll on the grass.

Arthur followed him outside running. When he opened the front door, he was met by a football coming right at his face. He dodged it easily.

"America, I'm serious, you don't have enough energy to be doing this!"

"I'll be fine!" America yelled as he went to get the ball. "Come on Arthur, just a little fun."

"Fine, but you need to go easy on yourself."

"No, I need to go easy on you," He threw the football that almost hit England in the stomach.

"You asked for it," England said as he followed the other's lead.

They played for almost an hour or so, until England noticed America's heavy breathing, and was constantly taking breaks. He was oblivious to the fact that his disease would definitely affect his energy. Before, he could play with him non-stop. But since he had that disease… well, that was a different story.

"America, maybe we should take a break. You obviously need it."

"No, I can keep going, you know that!" He shouted as he threw the ball at him again.

"America, we need to stop, you'll hurt yourself!"

"No, I'm fine!"

He tried to run to get the ball and nearly fainted. England's eyes widened in shock. With a quick reaction, he caught him. He was covered in sweat and his breathing was weak. He rushed to the car as fast as he could.

"Maybe this would be a good time to get you to the doctor." He said. _This isn't good… I hope he will be okay…_

* * *

England stood outside in the waiting room pacing frantically as he waited for Japan to get there.

Inside he felt like it was his fault. If he would have refused, he would have been angry, but he would be okay. Now he was in the hospital and he was only one to blame.

Japan emerged from one of the doors and hurried over to him with worried eyes.

"What happened? Is he okay? Have they told you anything?"

England stayed silent, staring into the floor. Maybe it would give him a good answer.

"England?" Japan spoke breaking the short silence.

"Hmm?"

"Is he okay? What happened?"

"We were playing football and he was getting tired really fast, so he suddenly collapsed and I brought him here."

Somebody suddenly interrupted them, by walking into the waiting room, waving his hands over his head frantically.

"What were you thinking?! Playing in his condition? What gave you that silly idea? Are you trying to kill him?!"

France took England by the shoulders and shook him trying to wake him up from his trance.

England had called France on his way to the hospital and told him what happened, for some reason it was the only phone number he could remember at the time.

No one really understood. Why did they have to put all the blame on him? They didn't know how it felt to have everybody tell him such things. Maybe they said most of it out of frustration. But it hurt him so much, he felt like someone had stabbed him. He could feel Japan and France's eyes piercing into him as he looked down. A few tears fell.

A few hours later, the light above the door turned off and the door slowly opened.

The doctor came out, and wheeled America in on a wheel chair. He glanced up at England and smiled. The doctor stopped, just in front of him. England was silent; no one had said a word since the early incident.

He stuttered, "So.. How did.. things go..?"

The doctor looked up at him and grabbed his arm. They walked several feet away and he whispered to him. He kept his mouth close to his ear so that no word could escape. He was an elderly man with sharp whiskers that stabbed England's cheek like little needles as he spoke each word.

"An operation would not help him at this time.. so.. We did some tests on him. Before, the disease was weak, nearly dormant.. But not anymore. He… well.. he .." The doctor grew silent.

England sat waiting for what he was to say, but he stayed silent. England grew impatient and turned to face him.

"I'm getting impatient, tell me please!"

"Okay, I was going to say that… he.. well.." He shook him to get the answer out faster, "He doesn't have much longer to live. Maybe a few months at the most."

England stood in shock. _A few months? Is that all? No…please no…_

England let him go. He looked into the wall and placed a hand on it so he wouldn't fall over. He knew this was coming.. But he did not expect it so soon. _He.. was so young.. so full of life.. why so soon?_

* * *

About a week had passed, and America was back to normal, well, almost normal. He was still in pain, but he hid it well. He acted as if nothing was wrong. But England couldn't. He could never overlook nor forget it…

"Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"Let's go out tonight. You and me. Maybe just for a walk.. or a stroll."

"Okay, as long as you be easy on yourself, and no more playing or running.," He said.

"Okay mom." America mocked.

England hit him in the head lightly with a newspaper.

They walked along the beach, like the old times. They talked of so many things, and America was not as tense anymore. He could even understand what he was thinking. He was not afraid. He was not even thinking of himself. He was thinking of England, and how he would feel when his time to leave came. England could feel how much it was hurting the other, he was surprised America wasn't crying.

A couple more weeks had passed, and it got a lot better, they no longer spoke of his disease, and they spent more time together. They swam together, walked on the beach together, and even started making a picture album.

England knew the time was getting shorter, and America would be gone soon, and the more he thought of it, the more he wished it was him instead. The more he prayed for some kind of relief. But it wouldn't come. And he knew it. But he needed America to stay with him…

* * *

"Hey America, look this way!" England said as he focused on America's face with a video camera. "Ready to blow out the candles?"

"Yea!" America took a deep breath and blew them out as everybody in the house clapped for him.

"Happy Birthday America!" All the nations said and congratulated the tall American.

England crept behind America and pushed his face int the cake, causing the American to squeal and sit up with a face full of blue and white frosting.

"England you meanie! Now we don't have cake to eat, and it's all over my face!"

"Well, you're wrong about one thing!" England giggled as he took some frosting off America's face and ate it.

After that, England took out another cake from the fridge and all the guests ate happily. Almost everybody in the conferences went. There was Italy and Germany, they had gotten married a few months ago. There was also Japan, France, China, Russia and more other familiar faces they had missed a lot.

England watched them and smiled. _Oh God, how can you do this to me? Look at how great he is. Why me? Why him? Why us...?_

That night, while resting in bed, England looked at America. His breathing had changed… and his energy.. low. He could feel the time getting closer and closer. A few tears sprang and ran down his cheeks.

_You can't leave me. What am I to do without you? I can't survive without you. What would I do?_

* * *

Review! :D


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters. But the story is mine! :D

Warnings: This fanfiction may contain, yaoi- M/M relationships, MPREG, Tearful plot, inaccurate history and/or series' facts, AU fanfic, Human life for characters, etc.

**IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI, THEN I SUGGEST YOU GO ELSE WHERE :)**

•DeraHetaliafangirl: Thank you! I'm glad you like it :D

•Holderoftheheart: Thanks :D And yes, I'm going back to the other pairings but since this is mostly an USUK fanfic, I'm focusing more on them. :)

•enjoy!:D

Thought: ' words '

Speech: " words "

Italics: _England's point of view _(this probably won't make sense now but later you'll get it (: )

Broken Mirror Chapter 10

_Just when I thought I had it all. Just when I thought I could finally have all that I ever wanted and be satisfied. This happens…_

_I thought everything was perfect . I had love, I had a family. I had everything I always wanted… And then it was going to be taken away from me. It figures. It always happens like this._

England laid in bed that night and watched as America slept. He thought about everything.

He watched America's chest move up and down with every breath. His breathing got weak as the days went by._ It's depressing… I wish I could just take away all his pain. I wish that I were the one going through this and not him…_

America rolled over and opened his eyes slowly.

"Arthur are you okay?"

"Yes Alfred, I was just thinking."

America kissed him with passion and then held him in his arms. He could stay like that forever. He sighed and slowly went to sleep.

The next morning England awoke to a startling sound. Music. Blaring. He leapt out of bed and ran to where the noise was coming from. He was a little angry at such an abrupt awakening. He ran into the living room, and saw America dancing like a fool in his underwear.

"Morning Arthur!"

"Good morning Alfred… now, what the hell are you doing?" He tried to yell loud enough for him to hear over the deafening music.

America walked to him and grabbed his hand. He tried to make him dance as well.

"What the bloody hell? I'm not dancing to this!"

"I'm just trying to have some fun!" He laughed. "Come and join me!"

England looked down to see that he was only in his underwear too. He gave in and just decided to join in. America grabbed a water bottle and pretended as if was a microphone. England laughed harder than he did for the longest time.

After an hour of dancing, singing and playing, they decided to have some breakfast.

"I'll make it! America announced.

About an hour and a half later, America set a stack of burnt pancakes in front of England. He cut a piece and put it in his mouth. It tasted like burnt rubber, he turned his face down, trying to hide disgust.

"How is it?"

"Well, to be honest America, it tastes like… Well.. Shit."

America laughed and cleaned the syrup off England's face.

"Come on, let's go downtown." America said with a smile and ran towards their bedroom. England stayed sitting on the chair and stared blankly into the wall.

_Why is this happening? I'm going to lose him._

"Hey! are you listening!" America shouted from the hallway, making England snap from his thoughts.

"Yes, I'm going." He heard America rush into the bathroom and turn on the water. England had taken a shower the night before so he went upstairs and just threw on a pair of jeans and a white button up shirt, then headed back downstairs. He assumed they would be getting back around dinner time so he had to leave the house clean.

* * *

It was now lunch time and England had been bored during the morning since he'd cleaned the whole house. He listened to America upstairs, look through drawers and curse because he'd hit himself or something. He sat on the couch and picked up a book he never really knew they had, but it was still there.

America came running downstairs and past the kitchen when he noticed England sitting on the living room.

"Ready?"

"I've been ready since 12. It seriously took you 3 hours to get ready?"

"Shut up, I was looking for my favorite socks, but SOMEONE forgot to wash them and I had to do it myself." He pouted.

"That's what you get for now getting your own laundry done."

America grabbed England's hand and sat down pulling him close.

"You know? I don't care if I have to do my laundry for the rest of my life, as long as I'm with you."

England smiled and kissed America's forehead. The other just took him into his arms for one last embrace..

Arthur got up and walked out of the room. "Stay here, I'll go make lunch and then we can go out for dinner, since SOMEONE took so long to get ready." He smirked at the American and left.

"Whatever." America dropped himself on the couch and laid there smiling until he fell asleep.

Some time later England came back to the kitchen and found America asleep. He approached him quietly and removed his apron. When he reached the couch, he kneeled in front of America.

"America, come on, lunch is ready." He got up and collected the cushions America had kicked in his sleep.

England tapped America's foot gently and waited for his response. But there was none.

"America, hurry up, wake up."

"America.." He said louder. But he did not respond.

"America!" He screamed with fear as he shook him frantically. "America, wake up, please! Don't leave me now! You can't leave me! Don't do this please! Don't…" England shrieked as tears ran down his cheeks.

He placed his cheek near his face and felt a faint breath from America.

_He's still alive… but he's not doing so well.. I need to get him to the hospital._

He carried America to his car and drove to the nearest hospital. He cried the whole way. He did not want America to go. It was too early, and he was too young.

Once he got there, he ran inside as fast as he could. He stood by the front desk with America in his arms. Because of the sickness, his body was losing a lot of weight.

"Doctor, I need a doctor, hurry!" He screamed as he stood with impatience.

A nurse ran up to him with a gurney and instructed him to set America in. England placed him in, and watched as he was wheeled into the emergency room. He followed behind but was instructed to stay out of the ER.

"I'm not staying out here! I am going in there with him!" He demanded, but did not get what he wanted.

The doctors and nurses made him sit outside the whole time. He paced back and forth frantically. England leaned against the wall beat his head on it. He sat in a chair and cried in his hands. He waited for what seemed like forever.

Arthur walked to the nearest pay phone and called Japan's house. He waited as it rang and rang, and he became as impatient as ever.

"Hello?"

"Japan?"

"England? What happened?"

"Japan, I'm at the hospital… America is not doing so well… you may want to come down here. I don't know if he has much longer." He said as he cried more.

"Oh my.. I'll be there immediately." Japan stated as he hung up the phone.

Japan arrived about ten minutes later and ran to him.

"Have you seen him yet?" He asked quietly.

"No…" England said as his face turned even more pale that it already was.

They stood in the waiting room for what seemed like forever. A doctor walked out with his head down and England prepared for the worst. His stomach churned, and his throat tightened. The doctor walked up to them slowly. England felt like everything was happening in slow motion. He felt like all his senses had stopped. He couldn't hear, see, smell, nor taste or feel. He wad in shock. He didn't even know what the news were going to be, but he expected the worst.

"Well." The doctor started, "You may see him now if you choose."

England lifted his head. _See him? So he is okay?_

"How is he..?" Japan asked.

"He is alright for the moment. We are not sure how much longer he will last." The doctor turned his head down as if he was doubtful.

"You can see him first, Japan.." England said solemnly.

Japan hugged him hesitantly and reassuringly. "Okay, i won't be long…"

England hugged him back and nodded on his shoulder.

He waited impatiently while Japan spent some time with America alone. He reminisced about everything that they had done together.

He remembered the time they spent in the fields, the walks they went for on the beach. Their marriage. He remembered their pond and the times they bathed there.

Japan walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder,

"you can see him now.." He said quietly.

* * *

Oh mah gah! I'm so evil! D:

Review :DD


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters. But the story is mine! :D

Warnings: This fanfiction may contain, yaoi- M/M relationships, MPREG, Tearful plot, inaccurate history and/or series' facts, AU fanfic, Human life for characters, etc.

**IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI, THEN I SUGGEST YOU GO ELSE WHERE :)**

•Last chapter! Woohoo! I want to thank all of you who reviewed, it was great encouragement :DD And thank you to all of you people who read the story, it's been a long way( at least for me :P).

Well, on with the story ^.^

Thought: ' words '

Speech: " words "

Italics: _England's point of view _(this probably won't make sense now but later you'll get it (: )

Broken Mirror Chapter 11

England walked down the hall slowly, as if he was heading toward his demise. Close enough though, he knew what was coming. The walls of the hall seemed to close in on him, and he could hardly breathe. His hand rested on the door handle for several seconds before he found the strength to turn it, and step inside.

He looked to the bed, but saw nothing. America was not there. His heart started racing in fear that he had left without him being able to say goodbye. It couldn't have happened. He refused to believe it. But he still fell to his knees in shock. Still felt the sadness build up in his chest and throat, sending tears to his green eyes. But then, he felt a familiar touch.

His hand rested on his shoulder. England turned around quickly and took him into his arms as tears fell from his eyes.

"Don't cry Arthur, I am still here. Now let's go."

England calmed down and looked up at him. "Go where?"

"To the pond, please. I would like to go there one last time. And I have something to show you."

"Alfred, you don't have the strength… you should stay there in your bed… it's safer.'

"No, Arthur. I know my strength, and I can stand and walk easily."

England didn't want him to waste his strength then. He wanted him to last as long as possible. To just stay around him…

"Alright Alfred, whatever you want." He decided.

America took his hand and lead him to the window. It was a one story building, so it was not difficult to escape from the hospital. _Boy would the doctors have been mad if they found out!_

They ran to England's car and started driving away from the hospital.

"Alfred, are you sure you will be okay?"

"I will be fine Arthur… For a while, at least."

"Good…" He said, though it would have been more satisfying to hear him say forever.

They arrived at the pond and America got out of the car. Then took Arthur's hand in his and looked at him in the eyes for a moment.

"What did you have to show me?" He asked.

"Come with me."

They walked down the river until they came to a very shallow and rocky part of it.

"Alfred, I'm not understanding what you are doing.."

"Look.." America said as he pointed toward the river.

"I don't see anything." England said, thinking maybe he was delirious.

"Look carefully, by that rock."

England looked as closely as he could until he finally came into focus on two flags, tied together.

"You see now?" America asked.

"Yes, I do.. It's our flags."

"Yea, the symbol of our love to each other just stopped."

"Alfred…" England asked with a questioning look.

"But even so, even of the 'symbol' of our love has run into the bumpy part, it's still together, and it still represents something that is dear to us. Even if the 'symbol' of our love has stopped, our real love for each other will never. It will go forever… In the river deep in here…" He said and pointed to England's heart.

Tears filled Arthur's eyes and trailed down his cheeks.

"Our love is eternal Arthur. I will never stop loving you, and maybe I will see you again. But I wish I could stay in your arms. Forever. But Arthur, I don't want you to worry about me. I will be okay. I want you to go on with your life. Don't ever change from how you are now Arthur. You have made me a happy man."

England turned his head down as he nearly cried hysterical.

"Stay exactly how you are. You are perfect. I even love it when you throw your tantrums, and when you turn your nose in the air. You make me laugh, cry, smile… everything. You have made my life so much better just by being in it. Just promise me you will never change, and promise me you'll smile more, and you'll hold your head high no matter how hard things get. And you'll look forward to every day, because you never know when the next won't come for you… And Arthur, save me a dream."

America smiled at England, even though he didn't see it well because his eyes were filled with tears. He heard all of his words though, but he did not understand his last request.

"Save you a dream?" He asked.

"You'll understand soon enough." He said with another smile.

"Okay." Arthur trusted.

"Oh, and one more request… Take good care of what you have inside you…" He said.

England simply assumed he was talking about morals or something. But America's hand rested in Arthur's lower abdomen.

"Alfred?"

"Yes."

America left a gift behind for him…

* * *

"Alfred, please don't leave me," he plead.

"I have to, soon."

England sat down and put his head in his hands. He cried for… who knows how long. America held him in his arms the whole time though. They laid down by the pond in each other's arms for as long as he could remember, before he fell asleep. He cried himself to sleep, and slept in the other's arms.

About an hour later, England woke up to the sound of the water running in the river. He was trapped in America's strong grip.

"Alfred?"

He looked up the find the other's nation face calm and relaxed, long trails of dried tears ran down his pale cheeks. Arthur looked down again and put a hand on the other's chest. He felt nothing. No pulse. No breathing. No life. He was gone…

He quickly got up and shook the other frantically to wake him up, though he knew it was hopeless. He started crying aloud in depression.

"No! God, why must you do this to me?! My love… you took him away from me! You took away the one thing that meant the world to me! How could you! Please no! Please bring him back.. please.. I need him!" He cried. And cried, so much.

* * *

(England's Point of View)

But that was several months ago. I do not cry anymore, but I will never forget him. I will never forget anything. But the one thing that brought up the whole situation, was a dream I had last night. My dream made me reminisce.

Last night he came to me in a dream. He held me close and placed his hands upon my swelling abdomen. He spoke to me in quiet words. He asked to show our child the same love I showed him. He kissed me, and showed me love I had missed for all these months. And then I woke. It all felt so real… I thought it was real. It was as if he was visiting me once to make sure I would still hold on, and continue without him.

I do not regret anything that we did together. It was all worth it, being with him. He was the greatest man I have ever known, and he will always be. I will always love him, and I don't know if I will be able to move on and love another, except the one here to take his place. The one that rests in my body, waiting for the day that he can come into this world.

I cannot love another person as much as him though. He was my everything. Without him I feel so lonely, and I think that is why he gave me a child, to keep me happy.

My son feels as if he is stretching his body inside of me. I smile. He will be in our world soon. And I will take care of him best I can. I will teach him, and raise him as well as Alfred would have. I still find myself talking to him, late at night. I know he can hear what I say, somehow.

Every night, before I fall asleep, I say " I will always love you." It makes me smile to know that I may be able to see him someday.

I will regret all the years lost. I will miss the times we spent together. But altogether, I am satisfied. I am glad that I was able to spend the last of his years with him. And I am even more glad that we had a family. And now we have a new addition, and even though I will have to raise him on my own, I think he will be great. And that… is satisfying enough. My life will no longer be a broken mirror anymore.

* * *

SO… what do you guys think? I know it took me a while on the updates, but I still hope you guys liked it. I did enjoy writing it and I'm sorry if I made you cry :P I cried a lot myself. Feel free to review and tell me your thoughts on it :D


	12. Notice!

So for the people that I know, because I read your minds o.o, wanted a chapter to know about their kid and everything, I decided to write one, actually I am already writing it, but it will be kinda long therefore, it will take me some time, so far I am almost half way done but since I have studying for finals and CST's(end-of-the-year-exams ¬¬) I will need a little more time, thanks anyway for being supportive and just keep checking okeh!

Bye! :D


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters. But the story is mine! :D Also! I do not own McDonald's so don't sue me or kill me or whatever because I'm broke so you won't gain anything c:

Warnings: This fanfiction may contain, yaoi- M/M relationships, MPREG, Tearful plot, inaccurate history and/or series' facts, AU fanfic, Human life for characters, etc.

**IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI, THEN I SUGGEST YOU GO ELSE WHERE :)**

•Some more characters and pairings c:! ヮ So here it is! Thanks for the wait! I'm really really REALLY sorry for taking so much time D: , and I guess I don't have an excuse for taking so long, other than having CST's and being lazy (¬ 3 ¬), but well I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! There are new pairings in this 'chapter', be aware that some years had already passed so it isn't so weird they randomly appear okeh? :D. Well, enjoy!

Thought: ' words '

Speech: " words "

Epilogue:

Germany paced around the room frantically, hands behind his back. As soon as he reached the wall, he turned and resumed his pattern of footsteps on the floor. He wiped the sweat on his face and just looked around to calm himself down a little. Japan and Greece both sat on chairs close to the wall, looking at Germany curiously.

Germany had called Japan early in the morning to tell him he was on his way to the hospital. Italy had gone into labor when he and Greece got there and decided to just sit down in the waiting room.

"You should sit down Germany, I'm sure everything is going to be okay." Japan smiled reassuringly, patting the seat next to him.

Germany looked at him with worried eyes but sat down, rubbing his temples stressfully.

"I don't know, Japan, he looked very pained."

According to Germany, Italy's contractions had started last night but they weren't so bad, then around 3 a.m. he couldn't sleep, just trash around in bed.

"When do you think the baby will be born?" Greece asked Japan silently, brushing his messy hair off his face.

"I don't know, I can't guess on this kind of thing." Japan grabbed his husband's hand and squeezed it softly.

Germany looked at them and got up. "I'm going to get some coffee."

"Don't you think too much coffee will affect you?" Japan pointed out, since Germany had around 5 cups of coffee since they'd gotten there.

"Ja, but I can't stay here, the stress and excitement is getting to me, I need to walk a little."

"Very well then."

Germany walked off leaving the two other countries alone. Japan smiled sadly, "Poor Germany, he looks very worried for Italy. I hope you don't get too worried when that happens to us," he said rubbing his flat stomach lovingly.

"Yea, well I'm preparing for it." Greece said placing a soft kiss to Japan's forehead.

* * *

After five minutes or so, Germany came back with half a cup of coffee on his hand. Greece had fallen asleep with his head on Japan's lap.

"Did anyone come to tell you anything?" Germany asked Japan as he set the cup on a nearby table and sat down.

"Not yet." Japan said playing with Greece's hair gently. "By the way, aren't you supposed to be with Italy right now?"

Germany sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Ja, but I was getting more nervous than Italy was and they, uh, kicked me out."

Japan chuckled softly returned his attention to the Greek's hair.

A white-haired doctor poked his head around the corner and looked at Germany through his glasses.

"Excuse me sir, are you Mr. Germany?"

Germany turned around and got up from his seat, "Ja, I am. Did something happen? Is Italy okay?"

"Yes, everything went perfectly fine, Congratulations! it is a beautiful girl." The doctor smiled.

"A..girl.." Germany echoed looking into space lost in thought, then turned to the doctor. "C-Can I see them?"

"Yes, if you would now follow me," he looked at Japan and Greece, "they can come too if they wish."

Germany looked at Japan. "It is okay Germany you can go first, while I wake him up." Japan pointed to the sleeping nation on his lap.

Germany nodded and followed the doctor though a large corridor that led to many others, he could feel his heart go faster and faster with each step he took. He thought about all those times he spent by himself, without Italy. About the time they both got together, and when they married. A sea of thoughts and memories came to his mind as he walked inside a room, not noticing the door being held open for him.

Then, everything stopped.

A tired Italy sat in a hospital bed with a small bundle wrapped around with a pink blanket in his arms. He looked up and saw Germany standing there watching him. Italy smiled sweetly and waved his hand, motioning his husband to come closer.

Germany walked up to the bed and just stood there taking in the scenery in front of him, then was offered to carry the baby. He took it from Italy's arms and looked at it closely. She had clear, blue eyes like his own and light brown hair like Italy's. Germany felt a tear rolling down his cheek and wiped it with his sleeve hurriedly.

"Italy, she-she's so beautiful..."

Italy smiled fondly and tried to sit up, but Germany stopped him and handed him the baby before sitting down on a chair next to the bed.

"What do you think we should call her?" Italy asked softly, kissing the top of the baby's forehead.

"Um, I don't know."

"How about, Halle?" Italy rocked the baby to gently to sleep.

"Perfect." Germany leaned in and kissed Italy lovingly.

He got up and went out, to ask a nurse to call Japan and Greece for him.

Moments later both nations came inside the room and congratulated Italy and Germany for their baby.

"So, when are you due Japan?" Italy looked at Japan curiously.

"Well, I don't know that yet, but I suppose around September or October." Japan smiled and sat down next to Italy, replacing Germany's place. "So, how are you feeling?"

Italy managed to sit up straighter, wincing slightly at the pain his back was giving him, "Well, better than before." He smiled faintly. Japan could see the exhaustion on his face and got up.

"That's good. We'll go get something to eat while you get some rest, okay?"

Italy nodded and laid down again. Both Greece and Japan exited the room and Germany sat down and took Italy's hand in his.

"You did a great job, I'm proud of you, I love you." Germany smiled and took Halle from Italy, kissing her forehead softly.

"I love you too Germany."

* * *

"Hey Dad, why did Daddy leave so fast to answer the phone?"

"Because today Italy's baby was born, Lille."

A small girl, with short, blond hair and deep blue eyes, followed Canada to the kitchen. Canada reached over the fridge and got Lille a small bag with cereal inside.

"I want to see the baby." She opened the bag and started eating while sitting on the floor. "Do you think they'll let me carry it?"

Canada smiled and helped her up to sit on a chair instead. "I doubt it, but you can help daddy and me take care of Ottawa."

"Yes, but Daddy doesn't let me carry him, he says I'm too small."

Canada looked at her curiously and sat down next to her. "Well, soon you'll be big enough to carry him, but you have to be patient, alright?"

Lille thought for a moment and nodded. "Okay."

Canada smiled at her and stood up to finish washing dishes. After 5 minutes France came running down the stairs.

"Bonjour mes amours! I have great news!" France walked inside the kitchen and hugged Canada tightly. "Japan just called me and he said that Italy was already home so we can go visit him!" He smiled widely and turned to see the small girl.

Lille smiled and got down to join the hug. France picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Really Daddy? We can go see the baby?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Oui!"

"Hey! Remember Ottawa is still asleep, you don't want to wake him up, do you?" Canada hushed them and dried his still-wet hands on his jeans.

"Well, get ready because we're off to Italy's house!" France hugged them tighter, then let go and ran back upstairs.

"I think he was more exited than I am, Dad." Lille laughed.

"Yes, you're right." Canada chuckled and followed his husband upstairs.

* * *

"Peter? Where are you?" Steps walking hurriedly could be heard upstairs from the child's hiding place.

"Peter are you here?" The boy heard a door open and close before the rushing of steps resumed their way down the hall. "Hey Peter! This is not funny come out or you'll get in big trouble!"

Another door opened and closed. "Come out now Peter! We have to leave soon to Italy's house!"

The small child chuckled and brushed his blond hair out of his sweaty forehead. He heard the steps going down the stairs running and suddenly stop. In front of the door of the closet. The door opened and the child leapt out to try to escape but two arms wrapped around him and kept him still.

"Peter! What have I told you about hiding? I get scared if I lose sight of you! What am I going to do if you disappear one day?!"

"It's okay dad, see? I'm right here!" The blue-eyed boy smiled and pointed at himself.

England sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Even so, you have to stay where I can check on you." He said crossing his arms. "Well, anyway, I received a call from Japan, he said that Italy was home already and we can go see the baby now. I heard Canada and France are going too."

"Really? Wow! Can we go now Dad? Please? It's going to be so awesome!" Peter jumped around with a big smile adorning his face.

"I don't see why not." England smiled. "But after you have taken a shower."

The boy let his arm fall to his sides and sighed dramatically, walking upstairs towards the bathroom. "Fine."

England followed after, going inside Peter's room. After getting the boy some clean clothes, he walked up to a picture on the wall, where both America and England hugged and smiled at the camera.

"Oh, America, if only you were here to see how much Peter has grown, he looks more like you everyday." He sighed and walked out towards the bathroom.

"Hey Dad! After going to Mr. Germany's house can we go to McDonald's?" Peter said from the bathroom.

"Very well, but you have to promise me to behave while we are there, deal?"

Peter came out with a blue bathrobe and took the clothes from England's hands. "Okay!"

England ruffled the boy's wet hair and smiled. "You're identical to your father."

* * *

"Hey Romano, where do I put this?"

"How should I know! My stupid brother didn't tell me anything!"

"Maybe because he was asleep?"

"Shut up!"

Spain moved between the many boxes that occupied the living room of Germany's house.

"What are we even doing here? That potato-bastard didn't even call me, he called you!"

"We came to help him organize all the stuff for the baby."

"He's not even helping!" Romano threw an empty box across the room and it landed near Spain's head. Spain raised his head and looked at Romano curiously. "What are you so nervous about Romano?"

"As if! I just want to go home!" He threw another box but Spain dodged it.

Suddenly, Germany came out of the room Italy was staying in and looked at them questioningly.

"Why are you shouting?"

"Did he wake up?"

"What?"

"Did my brother wake up already?!" Romano yelled.

"Ja, he just woke up and -"

Romano pushed past Germany hurriedly and walked inside the room, closing the door behind him.

Spain and Germany stayed quiet for a moment, then heard Romano inside mimicking the sounds and unintelligible words Spain had used with the baby when he last saw her.

Spain chuckled and continued taking out things from the boxes.

"So, Germany, I suppose you're tired after looking after Italy, you should rest for a while."

Germany shook his head and bent over to help Spain with the boxes. "Nein, Italy still needs me to do some things for him, and I can't just leave him alone, he didn't have time to rest after all he went through."

"Si, but still, he already slept for almost a whole day and you haven't. That's what we're here for, to help."

"Ja, well, Japan told everybody they could come see Halle and I have to be checking on them."

Spain smiled sadly and continued unpacking.

* * *

One our later China and Russia arrived, a small girl with long, brown hair in a loose ponytail followed behind. Germany and Spain had finished cleaning up the mess in the living room and Germany led them to sit on the long couch.

Russia still gave Germany the creeps, but he acted as welcoming and hospitable as always, it hadn't been anything personal but he did not think anyone actually felt at ease while he was around. Germany went to the kitchen and got them some drinks.

"Samara, come back here! You can't be grabbing what's not yours! You'll break something," China whispered and took the little girl by the arm and led her to the sofa, where she sat next to Russia.

After ten minutes the doorbell rang and Germany opened the door. France and Canada greeted Germany and were invited to get inside. Canada sat down across from China holding a blond-haired baby in his arms and France held Lille's hand. After that, the rest of the guests arrived and all sat in the big living room. Germany went to the baby's room to get Italy, Romano and Spain.

When Italy emerged from the room, everybody's head shot up and moved closer to him to see the tiny baby that slept in his arms with a quiet 'aww.' Italy smiled softly and Romano helped him sit on the couch, shooting every one a glare. For a moment everybody admired the baby silently until a small girl, whom Italy recognized as Lille, pushed her way through the adults to see the small bundle clearly.

"Is this her?" She looked at Halle briefly and turned to Italy.

"Umm, Sí," Italy looked up to France and Canada. "Would you like to hold her?" Italy smiled at her and motioned her to sit next to him. Lille nodded rapidly and hopped on the couch. France and Canada looked at each other worriedly and France went to kneel in front of Lille just in case she wasn't able to hold her the right way.

Italy handed the sleeping baby to the small girl gently, being careful not to let Halle's head fall off his hand and injure her neck. Lille took the baby and looked at her for a while, then turned and looked at her father smiling softly. Halle blinked slowly, then opened her big, sky-blue eyes and looked at everyone observingly. Lille handed her back to Italy and got off the couch to later be picked up by France. All the guests let out a breath they didn't even notice they were holding.

After a while, several countries were allowed to hold Halle, then when France's turn finally came, a loud, cheerful 'yay!' came from outside the door. Everyone went quiet and Japan opened the door hesitantly, when he poked his head outside to see better, he smiled and opened the door widely. England held the 6-year-old Peter by the hand. Peter had a big smile plastered his face, then scanned through the crowd and ran when he spotted Canada sitting on a chair.

"Hey Uncle Canada!" Peter laughed while hugging the taller country.

"Hello Peter! Wow! You have grown so much, you're almost as tall as Lille." Canada chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"What! No way! I have been working out so much to be taller!" The boy pouted and crossed his arms.

"Lifting yourself off the couch does not count as work out, Peter." England said as he walked towards him, holding the long coat he had on before. "Hello Canada, how have you been? It feels like it's been centuries since I last saw you."

"Hey England, it's good to see you again, I've never been this happy, we are all reunited again, besides I really wanted to see my nephew." Canada smiled and looked at Peter, who just scanned the living room quietly.

After a while of happy chat and catching up, Spain asked everybody to gather around and connected his computer to the television to show everybody some pictures. Everyone sat on the living room carpeted-floor to see. Spain started the slide show and pictures started to appear on the screen. As the photographs passed, they laughed, smiled, and sighed nostalgically. Suddenly a picture of America popped up and everyone stood still. He was at McDonald's, smiling at the camera with a drink in hand.

"Look Dad, I bet I know what he's drinking!" Peter said as he stood up.

"Is that so? How's that?" England smiled and grabbed his hand to sit the boy back down.

"Duh! Because I'm the Hero's son!" Peter beamed before a wave of laughter filled the big room.

* * *

-I actually forced myself to finish it D: I don't want it to finish! But I guess it had to one day :c  
Anyway one more thing, for those of you who may think I misspelled Lille's name, IT IS written L-I-L-L-E not Lillie okeh? so don't judge me -.- You can look it up if you want c:

'Bonjour mes amours'- Hello my loves.


End file.
